The Quest To Prove True Love
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: Kristoff, Anna and Elsa live a happy life in Arendelle, but suddenly a terrible thing is happening to Kristoff by a new enemy and Anna is desperate to find a solution and save the love of her life! Rated T for the drama and to be sure. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1 All seems perfect

**A/N: I got this idea after I managed to sleep on my hard injured leg and after I saw that writing in Frozen was a success where I got 6 reviews in close to a week. This will be a longer story, I actually don't know how long it'll be, but at least 5 or 10 chapters, depends on how I can turn things out. Thanks once again to my old Tangled-followers for being here as well.**

It has been close to a year since Kristoff led Anna up to the North Mountain to confront Elsa's eternal winter over Arendelle and where she got struck with her powers and nearly froze to death because of Hans' betrayal on her and where Elsa's act of true love ended bringing her back and afterwards discovered that love would thaw the eternal winter.

After Elsa had turned the winter into summer and settled in her rightful place as Queen of Arendelle and Anna by her side as princess and sister along with her official Ice Master and Deliver, Kristoff Bjorgman who had proven himself to be a proper suitor for Anna, the only thing that seemed to bug Elsa about him was that he had a hard time to drop formality in front of her, she saw him as her brother and she had an idea that he'd ask for her sisters hand in marriage soon enough, so hopefully he'd see her as his sister or at least treat her less as Queen and more like a normal person just like Anna had.

Kristoff had just finished harvesting ice in the mountains with his men and returned to the market place to sell it. Even though it was close to summer, they never seemed to be put out of business because people always could use it to cool down certain food. After a day of great business, he rode back in his sleigh with Sven and dragged him into the royal stables where he stayed and spent some time with the reindeer that had been his long time friend, ever since they both were very small, they had stocked by each other and he enjoyed that he could stay with his friend and still be with Anna who had changed him in so many ways. He had always been alone with Sven and expected to stay that way for the rest of his life until the day of Queen Elsa's coronation where she had putted Arendelle with the rumoured eternal winter that had passed on to many kingdoms lying around Arendelle and she had used much time on the behalf of the people and stay on good foot with the closest trading partners of the kingdom.

After some time, Kristoff left Sven with a bunch of carrots and went back to his quarters, because as much as he loved his job, it was a tiring job and he had been harvesting ice for no less than 5 hours and selling it for 2 hours, so was close to faint of the enormous exhaustion, if it weren't' for his great physic, then he might would have fainted, today had really been hard for him as the rest of his men. He opened the door to his quarter and let his tired body fall hard onto the bed. He took a look at the surroundings and still thought incredibly lucky he was to have Anna in his life and how much had changed, he had a hard time feeling home at the palace in the beginning, but with the help of Anna and his relationship with Elsa that seemed to improve with time, he started to feel a bit more home than he had.

He felt his eyes become heavy and let them close for a well deserved nap after a hard day, besides he knew that Anna and Elsa were going over some trades with an ambassador from the Eastern Isles, who seemed to be very interested in their way of using ice in the summer and Anna therefore decided to go and get Kristoff since he was the true expert on the matter of ice. She knocked three times and he seemed to notice, but since nothing happened, he let himself fall back to dreamland and Anna tried again without any response and afterwards walked inside to see him lying as he was completely lifeless.

_It sure must have been a hard day since he's that tired _Anna thought as she sat on his bedside and shook him steady, after that nor a harder shake helped, she tried the measure she knew would work and planted her lips on his cheek and slowly he raised himself and stroke his hand over the spot she kissed and opened his eyes to see a smiling princess Anna sitting in front of him and he couldn't do anything else but smile back at the beautiful girl with blue eyes and auburn hair.

"Hey there feisty-pants, what's up?"

"Hi Kristoff, we have a negotiator from the Eastern Isles who wants to talk about your ice business, but you seem very tired" Kristoff nodded. Then he thought about how much he had come on good foot with Elsa, he didn't want to feel guilty for ruining trade for her, besides he couldn't deny he was an expert and his job meant a lot to him and he knew Elsa knew that too, it only seemed fair to help her out.

"I'm tired, yes, but I'll come, just give me 3 minutes to get some fresh clothes on" Anna nodded and stepped outside his door and waited not very long for him to show up. He wore a nice suit like the one he wore the day Anna showed him his new sleigh and the same time where they shared their first kiss. He kissed her forehead as they stood in a nice embrace for a short moment and then took each other's hands and walked down to the meeting room.

"Hello Elsa" Kristoff smiled nicely at Anna's elder sister and shook her hand that she extended for him.

"Hello Kristoff. This is the negotiator from the Eastern Isles. Sir Martin, meet my Ice Master and boyfriend of princess Anna, Kristoff Bjorgman" Kristoff took his hand and they shook it and as he looked into the average aged guys eyes, he wasn't sure what to think, he had a bad feeling for some reason, but decided to leave it be, besides he had confidence in Queen Elsa and that she wouldn't bargain with him unless he was a good person.

"A pleasure Sir Martin"

"Likewise Mr Bjorgman" they went back to discuss and Kristoff took a seat next to Anna in front of Sir Martin with Elsa at the table end where she always sat at dinner and such.

"I was told you are quite an expert about ice Mr Bjorgman"

"That's true, I've been working as ice harvester for as long as I can remember, I always harvested ice with my reindeer Sven and we never were as good as the grown ups when I was a kid, but we kept on going and we have been best buddies ever since I was 4 years old where I found him and we often makes it like we have a dialogue where I speak for him from face expressions and such and-" Sir Martin sat with a wonder on his face and Queen Elsa quickly turned in his defence when Sir Martin turned attention towards the queen.

"Kristoff is very enthusiastic about his job, but Kristoff can it be transferred to warmer climes without melting?" Kristoff thought clearly, not only to give the correct answer, but also to make sure he wasn't about to make a fool of himself again.

"Depends on the clime and on the size of the ice cube, but with the right size and the right cover from sun light, it might be possible" Kristoff sighed as he got a smile from Elsa, she seemed to like the answer she got from him and Sir Martin seemed to have relaxed a bit more.

"Thanks for your expertise Mr Bjorgman, that would be all I need to know. We should talk more about this tomorrow" Kristoff was the first one to leave the room and it was clear to Anna and Elsa that he wasn't' quite happy about how he had acted in the meeting, but Elsa seemed it was fine that she talked some sense into him, he hadn't done anything wrong. Anna was about to leave for his quarter when Elsa took her hand making her turn attention towards her sister.

"Wait Anna, I think it might be better if I talked to him, after that I'll make him go to your room and you can spend time with him" Anna nodded and hugged her sister. It was nice that she was so supportive of her new relationship and she knew that if Kristoff ever wanted her as badly as she wanted him, then Elsa would bless it, hopefully she could soon find a way to thank her properly.

"Thanks Elsa, I love you, you're a great sister!" Elsa felt her heart melt as Anna complimented her, it wasn't anything new, but it was still nice after all these years of isolation, Anna still loved her as much as ever, Elsa could only hope to thank her properly some day.

"see you later" Anna said and walked away as Elsa walked her way to Kristoff's dorm. She knocked three times like Anna did the most times when she was a child isolating herself from most of the world except her parents. Elsa could hear a tired voice of Kristoff on the other side of the door.

"Come in" Elsa entered and he was a bit shocked to see Elsa, but he was through with

formalities, he had promised her that after some time in the castle.

"Hi Elsa, what is- what- what can I do for you?" Kristoff seemed more nervous than usual, she was certain he felt like a total jerk from what happened at the meeting. Elsa put a comforting hand on his Kristoff's shoulder and he seemed to relax as they sat in two chairs close to them.

"What is it Kristoff? What's bothering you?" Kristoff tried to look away, but knew he wouldn't be able to hold out an answer, so he got to the point and told Elsa he felt like he was getting overly enthusiastic about his job and it was clear that Sir Martin didn't seem to care much.

"I understand why you feel that way Kristoff, but there's nothing to be ashamed about. You know that I like you for the person you are, that includes how much you love your job and that's why I gave you that title on Anna's request, it was an easy choice for me to do so, I also know that's one of the reasons Anna love you so much, it's because of your enthusiasm that she is having herself, you didn't do anything wrong and you shouldn't feel ashamed of who you are Kristoff" Elsa smiled sweetly at Kristoff and then he did something she didn't expect from him, because he had never did so before. He embraced her. It felt like a hug she could have with Anna, but with more power, he was clearly strong as Anna had told her, she could sense a tear running down his shirt as he put his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks so much Elsa, it means a lot to me, I really feel home with you and Anna, thanks for everything, you truly are a nice person and a wonderful queen, I often hear that from people in the market place" Elsa then embraced him harder to show her gratitude towards the mountain man.

"Thanks Kristoff"

"What for? The compliment? That's nothing to thank me for" Kristoff didn't mind being complimented or thanked, but he wasn't sure why she was so happy for him, she had to be used to hear that from others.

"It's not only that, but thanks for taking care of my sister and thanks for making her happy like I try to do as well, you are doing great too and I can't wait to see you walking with her as Prince Consort, you don't have to do so yet, but sometime if suitors should stop trying to get Anna's attention, I know she'll reject them, but still, whenever you feel ready, you got my blessing" Elsa meant for it as a indication, but not an order.

"I was hoping to hear that, an insurance of trust I mean, thanks Elsa" Elsa nodded towards him and then led him to the door.

"Now I know a certain princess is waiting for her mountain man at her room" Elsa winked at him and he bowed politely for fun and she bowed at him and he left.

_What a nice man she has found herself_, she's so lucky Elsa thought to herself as Kristoff ran out to find his love.

He got to Anna's room and then knocked and she speed to the door and almost jumped on him when she saw something about his brown eyes, she hadn't seen yet, he was a bit red from the tears Elsa forced out of his eyes.

"What's wrong? Have you been crying Kristoff?" he nodded, but smiled at her.

"Just because I discovered that you have the greatest sister in the kingdom and I happen to have the most beautiful blue-eyed auburn-haired girl in the world!" Kristoff then kissed her with passion and for now, everything seemed as perfect as possible was.

**That was the first chapter. The drama will probably be in the next chapter or chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to get the 6 reviews I got from my first story or close to in this chapter, that is my greatest source motivation: reviews as well as my greatest reader Tangled4ever! ;) see you guys again soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 Bad drink

**A/N: I got to admit I was quite surprised to receive 6 reviews in such short time, thanks. I know my grammar isn't perfect, but as response to that, it's because I'm Danish and English isn't my 1****st**** language, but I'd say I'm confident with vocabulary and I'm more than average for a Dane, but that's up to you to if you feel I write good or not, but I'm satisfied with the start and now for the next chapter. **

Kristoff woke up earlier than usual, but he felt he was rested and then sat on the bed edge and stretched his muscular arms into the air and decided to go out earlier than normal and join some of the others harvester who often started out before he did himself. He got down and snatched a snack for breakfast and left a note for Elsa and gave it to her closest servant Kai and excused himself to the stables to find his friend Sven just woken up and got him settle for work and fed him with some carrots and took off for work.

In the meantime Elsa had started to get ready for breakfast as Kai knocked her door.

"Is it you Kai?"

"Yes your highness, I have a message for you from Mr Bjorgman" Elsa got a bit worried, he normally come to her himself if he had anything, it had to be something special, she just hoped he was okay. She opened the door and took Kai's note and excused him as she was left for herself. She read in her head.

_Dear Anna and dear Elsa_

_I woke up very early and as I didn't wanted to wait for breakfast, I've gone out harvesting a bit earlier than usual, I might be back at normal time, but I don't to promise anything I can't keep, it depends on sale, but I promise for Anna's sake to be home for dinner at latest._

_Sincerely Kristoff._

Elsa couldn't help but laugh a bit of the last comment about getting home for Anna's sake, it was clear that the relationship between the two of them only seemed to grow stronger for every passing day. She knew that Anna wasn't ready for breakfast yet as she never woke up before 8 o'clock in the morning and that was the absolute earliest unless something special was up or if Elsa did go wake her up herself. She started to look through some letters and saw one from Sir Martin about asking her to meet him at the square in 10 minutes and she rushed down, not because she was determined to see him, again, especially after the episode with Kristoff, but because she was a queen of the people and if she could keep a good relationship with the Eastern Isles, then Arendelle was secured on trading because they had a lot to offer from the Eastern Isles.

She found him in the square and greeted him politely as he did the same and then he told her that he wanted to have one final talk about the whole ice-deal and requested permission to join them for dinner the same night and if they could come to an agreement, then he'd leave with a stock of ice in three days and then there start an even closer trading deal between the two kingdoms. Even with the episode, she could not reject him, but she made him promise to be nicer to Kristoff, not only because he was the boyfriend of her sister, but because he was a member of her council and a close friend. He promised to go in on her conditions and said he'd be joining them by 6pm and kissed her hand goodbye.

As Elsa turned around to head for breakfast at the castle, she seemed to miss the glare from the man, it was clear he had to do something to make them see that you don't let in a commoner into royal life, he felt a duty and lust to put Kristoff Bjorgman into his rightful place on the street or maybe something even better. He needed to figure out something so he went back to his ship to discuss it with his men.

In the meantime Anna had shown down for breakfast and felt like going back to her room when Elsa showed her Kristoff's note and knew she'd not see him before some time. Elsa comforted her and promised her that they'd spent some girl-time together after they finished the few royal duties they had for today that was quite a few compared to the usual that could take almost half the day, today it could be done in no less than 3 hours and there was not much chance that Kristoff would show up in less than 6 hours and it meant they could go and read together or ride together or maybe even build a snowman together as they did when they were children.

Kristoff had a hard time on job today, the ice they had found was not as good as hoped and most of it melted faster than expected and not many seemed to want more after the big sale yesterday and he told more of the harvesters that they could go home and be with their families and when it was 3pm and he'd worked for almost 9 hours, he felt the need of relax himself before the dinner that he didn't knew would be with an extra attendance and he got home to put Sven into the stables and feet him his usual carrots and left for a shower and some fresh clothes.

Anna noticed him when he walked clean out of his room and a big smile formed on his face when he opened his arms for her to jump into and in the same move she smashed her lips on his in a passionated kiss. He smiled he embraced her and smiled happy as Elsa stood by watching.

"Hey Elsa" he said cheerfully and happy.

"Hi Kristoff, we need to tell you something, nothing serious it's just a minor information" Kristoff nodded and led them inside his room and he sat down on bed as they told about Sir Martin would attend dinner as well and asked he was okay with it and Elsa told him about her conditions for his attendance and he nodded in understanding and Elsa thanked him and left them alone for an hour and then they'd have to get ready.

They started cuddle a bit and as they sky turned dark, they walked out on his balcony that had a magnificent view and both Kristoff and Anna look amazed on the sky that was filled with beautiful stars and as she saw with Hans when she thought she was in love, they saw a shooting star and Kristoff smiled at her as she stood sighed heavily and smiled dreamily, they sky really did make her beautiful eyes turned into diamonds or sapphires, he kept smiling at her as she turned to face him.

"What did you wish for?"

"Nothing" Anna looked confused on him as he smiled confident and took his arm around her waist and closed the distance between them.

"What could I more wish for than I got? I got a fantastic place to live where I have food for the rest of my life, I got new friends and nice companionships and your sister as a close friend who treats me with deepest respect, she's like a sister, but that's not all or most important. I got the most beautiful girl, because I got you" Anna felt tear form in her eyes, she wasn't very emotional normal, but those kind of compliments always got to her heart, especially because it was Kristoff and she felt his hand dry the happy tears off and continued.

"The sky is beautiful right?" Anna nodded.

"Yeah, but you are even more beautiful, those eyes of yours shine like diamonds in the night shade, it's incredible a girl like you can settle for a guy like me, I feel overwhelmed" Anna then kissed her with passion then either of them ever had as he seemed to try get her feel good, but made himself seem unworthy for her. To her there was no man better for her than the mountain man that had helped find her sister and saving her afterwards in his selflessness.

"Kristoff, there's no way I'm settling for you because there's no man more better than you, Elsa trust you and I do so, not only that, but I love you for who you are, that's enough for me who you are"

"I love you too Anna, but I think we should get ready for dinner" Anna nodded, kissed him and then left for her own quarters aware that her love would be with her soon, she loved dinners, because she was a hungry girl often, but most because she'd spent time with the two persons she care for the most in her life, Kristoff and Elsa.

She dressed in a nice green dressed and had her set up and met Elsa who wore the most beautiful blue coat and the sisters embraced him each other and soon they were joined by Kristoff who looked nice in his red uniform with black pants, he was good looking guy for a man who lived most of his life with trolls in the mountains and Anna kissed him passionately and then Kristoff turned attention towards Elsa and kissed her hand and Elsa embraced him, the guy she though of as her brother.

"You certainly look beautiful tonight Elsa, just as your sister" Kristoff sent Anna a smirk and she was close to blush as Sir Martin knocked and entered for dinner and greeted the queen and princess with kisses on their hands and shook hands once again with Kristoff who tried to be as polite as possible to the knight.

Dinner went by and the mood that started out so nicely and carefree turned into seriousness in too short time and Sir Martin, Kristoff and Elsa started to finish the last details for the deal and as it was as good as finished when Sir Martin offered a drink for Kristoff who took it and nodded at the man.

"Thanks, Sir Martin, that's very nice of you" he nodded at the mountain man and turned back to his dinner, looking up a bit to make sure that he got it all down as he recommended and as Kristoff did so, he smirked a bit and Kristoff got a bad feeling and excused himself for the bathroom and took a few moments of fresh air before he returned to the others who stared wondered at him, except Sir Martin that Kristoff didn't seem to notice as Anna stood up and got him settle down.

"I'm okay, really, I just thought there was something wrong, I guess I'm not used to drink such things in a row, it was tasty, but maybe I should start at smaller sips next time" Kristoff made a sound like a joke and settled back, but he was starting feel something inside him and he didn't like the feeling, but he didn't want to upset either Elsa or Anna about it. As dinner continued and he tried more and more to ignore the problem and then suddenly, his breathing starting to get heavy and he heard Anna speak to him, but didn't get what she was trying to say and he felt like his lungs had closed themselves down and he suddenly he felt dizziness take over him and he fell from his chair as Anna raced to him and shook him hard to make him open his eyes as Elsa started to get scared, snow starting to fall of concern, they practically screamed for the servants to come and as they saw Kristoff lying on the floor and shook like hell, Kai was demanded to get the royal physician to get to Kristoff's room while four servants lifted him to his quarter as Sir Martin excused himself to leave and Elsa nodded and sprinted with Anna to get Kristoff settled, something was defiantly wrong.

Olaf heard and sprinted out to get Sven into the castle and even though stable animals weren't allowed indoor normally Elsa demanded for the guards to let Sven in and he nudged and licked Kristoff, but he was clearly stroked by some drug. A powerful one.

Anna was on the verge of tears and put her eyes on Kristoff chest as he seemed to get a bit to his senses and Elsa and Anna turned their concerned attention towards him and Elsa put her cold hand on his forehead and he was burning like hell and the physician them came, but couldn't find out what was could cure him

"I'm sorry your highness, he's clearly poisoned, but it's not ordinary poison and I don't have a cure for it, sorry" Anna felt like tearing his cloth apart and tell him it was his duty, but Elsa put her comforting arms around her sister and nodded and asked the servants to let her, Anna, Olaf and Sven be alone with Kristoff and Kai told Elsa he'd be right outside the door if anything was needed.

"I'm sorry Anna, I should have told you" Kristoff said in a week voice with his brown eyes nearly close, they were heavy to hold open, he didn't knew if he was going to die or just rest, he didn't dear to close to in fear of not waking up. Before Anna could speak, he put his finger on her lips and smiled gently at her.

"I was just trying to keep you from worrying too much, now it seemed to have opposite effect" Anna smiled at him, he always had the right intentions in his acting, but now it had gone too far. Anna and Elsa looked at each other, not sure what to do.

Then Anna got an idea. She got on Sven's back and told him to take her to the trolls. She'd got to have Pabbie come and check on Kristoff; maybe he knew a cure for him. She only hoped that Sven would help her get help in time, Kristoff seemed bad as she was leaving. She looked at Elsa.

"Promise to stay with him, I'll be back in no time" Elsa nodded and Sven was turned to face the door when he got a scary idea, he turned around to the balcony and jumped off it and Anna clutched her fists into his fur as he landed smoothly on the grass and raced towards the mountains.

"Run as fast you can Sven!" he turned his head and nodded.

_Kristoff's life depends on us_ Anna thought as they rode in top speed. She needed to have him cured, she wasn't sure how, but she was determined to find a cure. For now Pabbie was her only hope.

**It's maybe a bit of a cliff hanger, but I promised some drama and I wanted to know if I'd get some readers and to make sure the excitement is making you review and the more reviews, the faster I'll update. I was very impressed by the many reviews in so short time; hope to see as many reviews once again. See you again soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 The plans and answers

**A/N: I've got to admit I feared a bit for only getting 2 reviews for this chapter and now I got 7. Thank you guys and sorry if I pressed some of you, but your reviews are my source of motivation and give encourage me to write more and sorry for not updating before now, but school has kept me busier than expected. 13 reviews, 7 favourites and 11 followers for 2 chapters feels great, you guys are great!**

Sven had never gone as fast he did this time, maybe when they rode Anna back to Hans after Elsa froze her heart, but still it seemed faster and like the last time, things were critical. Sven wasn't a reindeer of many words if it wasn't for Kristoff's funny translation, but they had been buddies for longer than Sven could figure out, Sven was like Anna attached to Kristoff and the thought of losing him made him run his veins out of air as they finally reached their target, the trolls place in the mountains close to where Elsa had dropped them off. Both of them was scared to put in it an a simple word, but more specific it seems like they were close to dying of fright or at least Anna seemed so.

Anna knew as much as Sven that they needed to be brave, she also knew she had a great chance of finding a new suitor, but she didn't wanted anyone else but Kristoff and if they didn't make it in time, she was not sure she'd ever to try find love even if Kristoff would wish otherwise. She also knew that Sven would feel hopeless without Kristoff, they had been best friends as long as Anna and Elsa had so and even longer, they had been closer than she'd ever been with anybody, not even her dead parents had been as close as the mountain man and his reindeer had been.

She jumped off Sven and yelled out for help and pleaded for the trolls to show themselves.

"Help! Please help! It's me, Anna! I need your help! Kristoff needs your help!" just as she finished her yelling and tried to catch her breath, the stone started to roll towards her and soon Bulda and the other trolls changed from a happy expression of seeing Anna again to a more concerned one as they saw the terrified look on Anna's face.

"What's the matter dear?" Bulda got up to face her by standing on two other trolls.

"I need to see Pabbie, Kristoff is in big danger" as the word "danger" escaped her lips, she saw that the trolls started to worry and Pabbie quickly rolled towards her and looked as concerned on Anna as she looked at him.

"What's with Kristoff? I sense something's terrible wrong?" Anna got down to face him and looked at him with pleases, like it was her own life that was at stake.

"I need you to come with me to the castle, Elsa is helping Kristoff right now, we fear he has been poisoned, but no doctors can tell what he has been poisoned with, he started to get dizzy and then came back and tried to be calm and suddenly fainted and sweated and was overheated, please Pabbie, I know you trolls don't go out, but if not for me, then for Kristoff, he can't move up here in his condition" Anna was as close to tear up as possible and Pabbie immediately nodded in agreement to join her to the castle.

"As much as we stay hidden here, I can't deny to help you Anna, Kristoff is like family to us, let's go" Anna pulled him up at Sven's back and he raced back to the castle. Anna and Sven just hoped it wouldn't be too late while Pabbie could sense he was still alive, but he didn't knew for how long.

"How long has he been affected by the drug?" Anna turned to face Pabbie as Sven raced at top speed.

"We don't know, but I think it's been this evening because he seemed perfectly fine until under dinner, maybe it's something he's gotten from the food or drinking something" Pabbie started to wonder, but knew he couldn't do anything before he had seen to Kristoff himself.

Meanwhile at the castle, Elsa sat by Kristoff and had kept her icy hand on his forehead to make his temperature a bit more stable and she sighed helplessly as she waited for Anna to return with Pabbie. Even with her hand cooling him down a bit, he was still like a volcano close to explosion

_Come quick Anna, time might be running out_ Elsa thought to herself as she looked at Kristoff who breathed a bit heavy, it could be the poison that was accelerating in his body. She hoped that Pabbie could see who had done it, she'd punish more than hard, she'd consider if she'd let the person live in pain or punish with death. Suddenly she was broken out of her thoughts.

"Elsa? Is it you?" Kristoff had a hard time keeping his eyes open for all the pain, but seemed to be able to spot her anyway. Elsa nodded and took his big hand in between her two.

"Yes Kristoff, it's me. Anna's on her way with help" Elsa had figured out that they'd might needed the help of the trolls and Elsa remembered the time they helped Anna after Elsa struck her as children.

"Yeah, Pabbie's a great guy, like a father to me. I remember he helped Anna twice" Elsa wondered how.

"What?"

"The time your parents rode to the trolls, Sven and me was on our way back from harvesting and we saw the ice from your horse and we followed you and saw it all, I was a little kid when the trolls took me in as their friend, I've known them since that day and I was the one who got her back the second time as you already know" Elsa nodded.

"That was sure funny, does Anna know?"

"No, I haven't got a chance or occasion to tell her, I might never get one" Elsa put her hand on his mouth and wished it'd freeze, but didn't as her love kept it from freezing, even if Kristoff was Anna's boyfriend, she saw him as a brother and wanted him to get well more than anything right now.

"Nonsense Kristoff, Anna will be back soon and we'll get you fixed up" Elsa was pointed to come closer to Kristoff and as she did, she soon realised he planted a kiss on her cheek and smiled at her.

"I hope so, but know if I don't make it, I want to thank you for taking me in and letting me stay with Anna and I'll die as a happy man, I'd rather die tomorrow than living a hundreds years without knowing the two of you"

"Thank you for everything you've given me and Arendelle Kristoff and for all the love you've shown my sister, but please hold on, they got to be here sooner than we know" Elsa planted a kiss of gratitude on his cheek and tried to keep on a smile of optimism, but started to get worried that Anna wouldn't get there in time, she couldn't imagine how Anna would react to see Kristoff lifeless like he saw her frozen that time she sacrificed herself for Elsa and ended up thaw from her act of true love. This couldn't be the end, they were supposed to live a long life together, Anna had told her how much she dreamed about living a family life with Kristoff and if she thought it was true love with Hans, she knew it was that with Kristoff and Elsa had found it easier to agree with her this time, she had clearly learned her lesson, but still was quickly into a relationship with the sick mountain man and as she was really starting to lose hope, Anna rode in with the troll's king, Pabbie on Sven.

They ran to Kristoff's side and Anna took his hand and looked at Elsa. She could see the look on Anna's silence face asking her _is he dead? _Elsa shook her head and kept an assuring hand on Anna's shoulder as Pabbie stepped up on Kristoff's bed and took hand put his other hand on Kristoff's forehead and spotted the chilliness from Elsa. Pabbie nodded like he thanked her.

"It's a rare poison you're infected by Kristoff. This I can not cure" Pabbie told and before he had a chance to continue, Anna dropped herself to Elsa and the sister shared tears and kept each other closer than ever as Pabbie tried to see with his powers for a sign of a cure. As Elsa and Anna parted, Anna rushed to Kristoff's side and kissed him in a desperate try to make him feel better.

"Anna? Is it you my love?" Kristoff had a smile on his face as he tried to keep optimism up.

"Yes Kristoff, don't leave me, please! You can't leave me again!" Anna pleaded with tears as all turned their attentions towards the troll king who was deeply in thoughts.

"Can't you do something?" Anna asked desperate.

"Anna, if he can't then it's fine, I'm not worth all that recourses"

"What are you talking about?" Anna almost shouted at him in anger.

"I love you and I love your sister as my own sister, but if it can't be cured then I can die as a happy man knowing I could get the love of such a lovely and beautiful girl like you Anna" Anna felt emotions taking over her again and passionated kiss Kristoff as if it would be the last he'd ever get.

"Wait" all turned attention towards Pabbie

"There might be a thing that can heal him. It'll be a hard quest and only that can prove true love for him, it'll take a heart of love to reach the point of the Northern Caves where a special plant is lying" Pabbie popped up an illusion of it and looked at Anna.

"Anna, if you truly love Kristoff, then that quest can prove it and that'll save him" Anna nodded determined and Elsa turned his attention to her.

"Who and what did poison him?" Pabbie touched Kristoff's forehead again and searched by touching his heart at the same time. Humming to himself, he searched for an answer.

"A certain person had drugged him through some magical powder, it's been giving through a glass of crystal clear water and I can see the drug is not longer than 3 hours into his body" Anna and Elsa turned their shocked expressions to each other, that could only mean one thing.

"GUARDS!" Elsa shouted of all the powers of her lungs and it scared everyone in the room, including Pabbie who was normally very calm. They stormed into the room as if someone was trying to kill their queen or princess.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Arrest Sir Martin and throw him into the dungeon until I can get a cold conversation with him" no guards needed to ask any question from the queens look, it was like pure hate, she had not nice thoughts in her mind indeed.

"Yes, your highness!" and the guards rushed out to find the knight that was supposed to be in the guest room he had been giving, but they found the room complete empty and the guards quickly rushed through the gates to the harbour and saw his ship had sailed away and was out of sight, he had clearly used time well to get away with his crime. The guards looked frighten at each other about what to the queen would do when they told her what they discovered. They knew they had to have Kai up with them, he had a special calming effect on the queen and they didn't knew what could happen and they got Kai to got with them and looked at each other before knocking the door.

"Come in" Elsa ordered. The guards stepped in with disappointed expression on their faces and told Elsa that he had fled with his ship, probably on his way back to the Eastern Isles.

"Send a ship with a dozen officers after him, I want him alive or dead!" The guards nodded and sent off to make ready for what could be a dangerous pursuit, but it was the queen's orders and they knew she was determined to get this criminal. This time is was personal as well.

"Get my horse ready! I need to get to the cave at once!"

"No Anna!" Kristoff tried to get himself out of bed, but Anna pushed him back.

"What Kristoff? No what?"

"Please Anna, don't go, it's gonna be dangerous quest, I can't let you risk your life for me, it's not worth it! You're the princess of Arendelle; I'm just a ice harvester-" Kristoff was shut off by Anna.

"Kristoff, get into the thick skull of yours!" Anna was clearly getting angry with his attends to stop her.

"You are worth ALL of it! Without you by my side, I can't be full, you're a part of me, Kristoff, and I love you with all my heart, getting to the cave and I'll return safely and live happy with you once again and you can't stop me, I'm determined to safe you even if you die, then we'll be together in heaven" Elsa gulped at the thought of losing Anna again and she looked reassuring at her elder sister to tell her that she knew she'd be all right and return.

"Please be careful Anna, I can't bear the feeling of you being in danger because of me" Anna kissed his hot forehead and smiled assuring on the love of her life.

"Don't worry Kristoff, I know I can do this. I love you"

"I love you too feisty-pants, if I don't make, please remember you are the best thing ever happened to me" Anna nodded and embraced him and turned to the others. Kristoff turned to Sven and asked him to step closer.

"Hey buddy, take care of Anna for me, help her to the cave and protect her for me, please" the reindeer gave his friend a determined nod and turned to face Anna who knew what the reindeer indicated.

"Thanks buddy, please take him with you Anna, he'll be a great help" Anna nodded and turned to Elsa.

"Please come back to us Anna, I can't bear to lose you"

"I promise Elsa, promise to stay with Kristoff, help him stay alive until I get back, if only I knew how much time he got and how long it'll take to get there" Pabbie stepped out to face the royal sisters.

"Anna, you got close to a week before Kristoff will pass out, maybe a bit more if you keep him cooled constantly Elsa, you can use your magic for great help here, it's all up to you, if you don't do this yourself, then the effect of the plant won't work properly and Kristoff will die" Pabbie had a serious face and Anna knew he wasn't joking at all.

"I have to get there immediately" Elsa tucked her arm and faced her with a worried, but assuring look.

"First of all Anna, you'll need supplies like warm clothes if you're going up behind the mountains and both you and Sven will need food. I'll have the chiefs get some carrots ready for Sven and some food for you, get packed your warmest clothes for the night Anna" Anna embraced her sister and thanked her for the help she'd been and they showed the love they held for each other once more before Anna and Elsa got everything ready.

"Can you stay with Kristoff in the meantime? We might going to need you Pabbie" Elsa pleaded the troll that had helped her sister twice and the troll nodded and got into the room. That's when her attention turned quickly towards Olaf who had observed everything, but couldn't get a word in on this.

"Can I help you too Elsa? I want to help you or Anna" Elsa smiled grateful towards the snowman she made with Anna as children and rebuild him twice as queen in the mountains and made him a flurry for summer and nodded.

"Help Pabbie look out for Kristoff while I help Anna get ready, she have to get there by herself apparently to make sure the magic will work properly. As much as I want to go with her or want you to go with her, we can't" Olaf nodded and got back into the bedroom.

"How are you Kristoff?" Kristoff turned his attention towards his snowy friend and tried to make a smile, but he felt bad at the moment and it was hard to hide the pain that only got worse.

"Been better Olaf, but thanks for being a true friend" Olaf put his stick arm on his shoulder and smiled assuring and cheerful as always. Olaf seemed to be able to read his mind and jumped onto the bedside.

"Trust me, Anna will be able to make it, your love is true as I'm the only snowman living at summer" Olaf tried to make it sounds funny and Kristoff couldn't help, but smile at his endless optimism.

"I hope you are right Olaf, I'll just wish this would never happen, at least she has Sven with her, with him to protect her, I feel better about letting her go. I know I should have faith in her, but still I fear for her wealth, is that wrong of me?" Pabbie shook his head.

"No at all dear Kristoff, it just proves your part of the spell is working, your love for her is true as that Bulda took you in as a child and I'm sure that Anna will make, but I can't see anything right now, just keep faith up and know you are in good hands with Elsa and me. Neither of us will leave you until Anna comes back" Kristoff hugged his troll friend and Olaf as he started to feel more confident, but as another sting hit his chest, he needed to lie down.

_Please Anna, don't get harmed, I love you too much for you to get hurt _Kristoff mumbled as he started to let sleep take over him, but at least he knew he'd not die. Not yet.

**This is the longest chapter I've ever made. I never made over 3.000 words and I feel a bit proud to be honest. I now got 13 reviews, 8 favourites and 12 followers and as much I feel proud for favourites and followers, it's the reviews who sets up a fire in me and makes me want to write more, so please be as great to review as until now, with 19 or 20 reviews, I'll start the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Time is running out

**A/N: I got to say the number of reviewers in Frozen-fictions impresses me. I get 5-7 review pr. Chapter and a good number of followers and favourites, it's wonderful to write for you guys and therefore I've tried to raise my standards as the length of the chapters, I'll keep it to 2.500-3.000 words from now on instead of my normal 2.000, but hope to keep you guys around.**

Anna was on the first day of traveling towards the Northern Caves where Pabbie said the plant to safe Kristoff would be. As much as she knew she had to keep up her faith, she couldn't help, but fear that she'd not be back in time for saving Kristoff. Pabbie said the Northern Cave was a trip that could take two or three days and she knew that she'd travel to the North Mountain in one day, but there was a bit more distance and Kristoff seemed to worry, but insisted to herself that it was because he wasn't in a condition where he could think clear, but at the same time he knew the mountains just as good as the other trolls did and Pabbie didn't seem to make it sound like an easy travel, besides with her, no one could predict what would happen to her, but she knew she had no choice but to get the plant back to Arendelle. To get her life sensible again, and to get the love of her life healthful as well.

In the meantime, Elsa had started to send out the best of her guards to catch the sinner, Sir Martin that had seemed too kind to be a criminal. She didn't knew why he had such intentions towards Kristoff, but she would never find his reasons sensible and she'd never forget him as well as she hoped Elsa would give him a suitable punishment.

She still was a bit mad at Kristoff for not telling her, she knew he had the right intentions in mind, but it had only made things worse and she also felt a bit bad for barking at him about him not feeling worth the risk that this quest would be. She didn't ever thought of changing her mind, besides she knew she was well protected with Sven escorting her and he was incredible fast thinking for how much he had run for the last day.

The cold was starting to get worse and she was in the woods where the many trees kept the sun from heating her up and she asked for Sven to get out of the woods a bit quick and he wasted no time in speeding even more up, she had a hard time wondering how it was possible for the reindeer to go that fast, but was only thankful to have such a friendly creature, no friend, with her.

At the very same time, Pabbie, Olaf and Elsa all sat by Kristoff as Elsa asked for them be alone for a few moments and the snowman followed the king of trolls out of the room and Elsa sat besides Kristoff and once again laid her hand on his forehead which heat only seemed to get worse, she was afraid that Anna was not having the proper time to bring back the plant, it had only gone worse since she left.

"How are you Kristoff? Your heat only seems to get worse by every hour passing" Elsa asked in concern, it was clear that Kristoff could feel her emotions through her hand as he crept out a smile that made Elsa smile, he had a nice smile just as Anna had told her.

"It feels bad, but I can tell I feel a difference with your hand on my forehead, it's very nice and I sense some emotions in your touch"

"Yes, Kristoff. I'm concerned. I don't know if your time is that Pabbie said, I know you trust him, but it's only gone worse since Anna left and I can promise you as I promised her that I'll be here until she gets back and I've sent my best men to catch that bastard, I still consider what to do as suitable punishment for him, but I can tell you it won't be pretty" Kristoff chuckled slightly at her statement. It was clearly no joke that Anna had a careful sister and that she really hoped for a future as brother and sister between them and he just hoped it'd end up more than just a dream.

"If you don't mind, I just want to sleep, I know it's close to evening only, but I don't feel like doing anything else, but please if you need to attend your duties, then leave it for Olaf and Pabbie to watch over me" Elsa smiled at his thoughts. He had clearly the best in mind for everybody, something he had told her once had changed because of the influence of her sister.

"I don't have anything to do right now, but watching over you. I trust Olaf and Pabbie to look after you, but I promised Anna-" Kristoff raised his hand and stopped her.

"I know you promised Anna, but you look like you could use some rest yourself, no offense Elsa" Elsa kissed his forehead, she knew he was right about her need for rest, she was so exhausted from watching over him.

"Thanks Kristoff, just make yourself comfortable and I'll help you get to sleep and then I'll get some myself" Kristoff nodded and kissed her hand as he brought it to his lips. After tucking him into bed and watching him fall asleep, Elsa left for her own quarter and call over a servant.

"I want a servant ready by his door any time and if anything happens, if he gets worse or anything is demanding my attention, contact me immediately!" Elsa ordered firmly, but gentle so she wouldn't end up scare the servant too much.

Elsa went to her own quarters and started to wonder how Anna was doing, she just hoped was all right.

In the meantime, Anna and Sven was already near the North Mountain and Anna was starting to feel tired and she looked down at Sven who sighed a bit after a long day of travel. She thought about continue, but Sven would need rest if they were about to make it and besides he would be way better to help her if they were both rested.

"Are you tired Sven?" Sven grunted and nodded at her as he turned his head. Anna knew that it would be hard for her to continue and besides, she was tired herself. She started a fire as Kristoff had taught her how to do and lay up against Sven's warm fur as they fell asleep.

After they had slept for a few hours, Anna was yawning and quickly opening her eyes as her ears caught a special sound and woke up Sven and he noticed it too quickly. They turned and saw a wolf growling at them and Anna quickly got on her feet and sprang onto Sven's back and the reindeer sprinted away in top speed and Anna saw more wolves surrounded them and Sven looked terrified as Anna started to put on some fire, but dropped the holding stick, but the flames seemed to be enough to scare off the wolves and Sven and Anna decided to find a better place to stay in case the wolves would come back.

Please Kristoff, hold on. I'll soon come and safe you and we can live happy again and be together again Anna thought to herself as she and Sven sat up a new camp close to the Northern Caves. They decided to rest a bit more until dawn and then continue the quest for the flower.

Through the night, Pabbie and Olaf sat watching over Kristoff, as the mountain man didn't seem to get any better. Even though he was sleeping, Pabbie could sense that the drug started to get worse as the moon seemed to reflect the sweat on his forehead and if it wasn't for the ice spell Elsa had cast on him, then he might would heat up and Pabbie decided to use his magic to examine him and try to contact Anna, but his powers could do better in night, he therefore knew he had to be quick.

He examined Kristoff in a hurry and discovered that the drug had reached deeper inside him than when Anna left for the plant at the Northern Caves and hummed with all his concentration to get in contact with the princess.

Anna slept well because of her tiredness, but worried still because of Kristoff's condition. She didn't knew how he was, but soon she realized that someone was trying to speak to her and it wasn't in her dreams as she thought in the first place.

"Princess Anna, you have to wake up!" she could recognize the voice. It was Pabbie's voice. She immediately opened her eyes and looked shocked as he stood as something she thought was a ghost, but he quickly explained he was talking to her from the castle, it was some magic he was the only who knew how to use, it was a rare ability, but insisted on getting right to case.

"How's the quest going?"

"We're almost at Northern Caves, I think I can get it tomorrow and be back in one or maybe in two days"

"Anna, there's no time to waste. Kristoff's conditions is getting worse for every minute passing and the drug is soon to reach his lever and the deeper it get into his lungs, the closer it will get to the heart that will make it so strong and so well stocked inside him that our chances will be dying, just like he will" Anna felt like her world was about to crash down at her, it was an unbearable thought of losing Kristoff. Even Sven woke up at hearing death and Kristoff in the same sentence.

"What are we going to do Pabbie?"

The only you can do is get the plant as soon as possible and race home, I know I said close to a week, but seems it has taking so hard on him that I won't give him more than 24 hours, maybe a day and a half if he's lucky. You therefore have no time to waste Anna, I'll point out its direction and I'll make sure that you'll have easier on getting to the top without any more obstacles than the wolves that has been terrorising the area for some time.

_Please Kristoff, don't give up on me, I can't let you leave me, I can't be complete without you_ Anna thought as Sven sprinted down a hill side and they were starting to get closer and closer, hopefully they could reach the right cave in about 45 minutes or close to. They didn't have much time and Anna was starting to lose her focus because of all the emotions that was running all over in her head. Fright, determination, anxiety and all such feelings were crawling up and down her spine and she could feel her heart was beating faster than usual. Sven knew what he was supposed to do and as Anna and Sven were racing up and down hill sides and was fighting to get closer to reach their goal,

Kristoff started to feel the powers of Elsa's ice dry out and Olaf sprinted to the queen's quarters and didn't mind to wait for an answer as he knocked the door and ran inside and Elsa shocked took her sheets to make sure that the snowman wouldn't be able to see her almost naked body and he quickly.

"OLAF!" Elsa screamed with obvious embarrassment in her voice. Olaf was pretty sure she'd be blushing hard if he could see her, but didn't have much time to think about as he screamed out for her help.

"What is it? Kristoff?" Olaf nodded as Elsa lit a little candlelight on so she could see the snowman.

"Yeah, Kristoff is getting very serious sick and Pabbie is in contact with Anna, he fears that his time is about to run out and it seems your spell is casted back because of the extremely high heat, he's an wood on wood fire" Elsa didn't needed much time to imagine what Olaf meant by his special description and quickly got wore rope on, all she knew was that she was needed at Kristoff's side and she was sprinting like it was Anna that was about to die.

Elsa opened the door without knocking, there would be no reason in doing so thinking about how the situation looked like. She was frighten like hell when she saw much sweat his forehead had and how his hair had messed up and he was cooled down a bit by Pabbie and now Elsa and Olaf joined him and Elsa looked frightful at Pabbie who looked sad like he was indicating that he couldn't do much more.

Hurry up Anna Elsa thought and started to make another attend of cooling him down again and try to keep time on their side because they had no idea where Anna was at the moment. Pabbie tried to look in the stars and saw that Anna was getting close to the exact location of the Northern Caves and he was starting to feel a bit more optimistic and smiled at Elsa.

"How long is she?"

"Princess Anna and Sven has reached the bottom of the Eastern Mountain that is lying close to the mountain where you planted your ice castle when you ran away on your coronation day. Elsa had a feeling about brining up that memory, but it made her feel more optimistic as well because she knew she would be close and maybe she could be back in no time. She knew that Pabbie had been in contact with Anna, but even though Anna might had a good idea of how bad Kristoff was doing, Elsa had a slight feeling that she couldn't know for sure that it had been as much.

Anna was just fallen off from Sven's back and had rolled into a thick tree, but was still conscious as Sven found her and looked at her with a slight look of guilt as Anna scratched him behind his ear and assured him that it wasn't his fault and then they turned their attention towards the big cave and saw it was combining itself with the North Mountain and Anna was embracing the reindeer in joy of finally have reached the target they had been looking out for since they got deeper inside the woods.

"Sven, you're so great! We found it! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Sven!" she also ended up kissing the cheek of the reindeer and he smiled happy at the cheerful princess and looked into the cave with determination and knew it was time to go and save her boyfriend. Now things couldn't go wrong or so she hoped.

**This might be a bit of a cliff hanger, but I want for you guys to keep like you've done so great until now and make sure I reach 25 reviews before I start the next update, of course more reviews will be welcomed, but I want 25 reviews before the next chapter. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 The end or true love proven?

**A/N: I apologize for not updating after 9 reviews, it's a new record and I feel proud. The reason is I have suffered a epileptic seizure behind the wheel, I was lucky to hold still when it happened and I lost my licence for the next 3 months and they feared I had a clot in my brain, but I don't so don't worry about that, but again, thanks for nice reviews and here's chapter 5. I think I'll end the story at 8 or 10 chapters, so you haven't lost me. Besides I have the right support from my family and one of my best friends, so again, don't worry.**

Anna and Kristoff had been like unbreakable ever since Anna had saved Elsa and Arendelle from Prince Hans and Elsa had ended thawing her heart from the freezing she had caused to it by accident.

Elsa had a bad feeling in her stomach that she'd not be there in time to save the mountain man who had been a big part of the wonderful condition Arendelle were in. He had a big part of making Elsa realize how important Anna was and helped both the young princess, but also the queen herself to realize what true love really was and hoped that if Elsa ever found someone suitable for her king, then she hoped to get someone as sweet as Kristoff Bjorgman was.

Elsa had a doctor help check up on him and Pabbie was allowed to stay in there and let Anna know when they were ready with a result.

In the meantime Anna was fully awaken and on her way to the mysterious cave where the plant that wasn't far from her and determination started to flow through her spine and she carried herself closer with enormous courage that she only had felt when she was on her way with Kristoff to get Elsa back to Arendelle and stop the eternal winter that she had caused over Arendelle.

She stood outside the cave and was frighten that something was out there, but found traces of Wolves and remembered the ones she had chased away earlier and hoped they were the ones who'd be the guardians of the cave and she was right and Sven quickly took her up and kicked out towards the blood thirsty killer beasts that stood in front of them.

Anna got a stick of fire ready and pushed it towards the growling creatures and it scared them off and Anna entered the small cave while Sven guarded the entrance so Anna could get some place to look for the plant Pabbie had told her about. She squealed out her joy as she found it and showed it happy to Sven who beamed and got her up on his back and raced back.

"Let's go Sven! We have to hurry back to Arendelle!" Sven answered by speeding up so he ran faster than the racehorses did at the competitions she had heard about. It was incredible how the reindeer managed to get a speed this high and not losing balance or focus.

Worry started to grow as the doctor was examining Kristoff for more than two hours and Elsa hated that she weren't allowed inside the room to be at the man who was like a brother to her. Finally the doctor left the room and let Pabbie stay alone with Kristoff. Elsa looked hopeful at the old man who shook his head sadly and Elsa felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

"He's not dead your highness, but he might not live through the night. Pabbie is making contact with Anna or so he says, but there's nothing more I can do in this matter" Elsa nodded and thanked the doctor.

Pabbie meanwhile managed to contact Anna, he also promised Kristoff that he could have one final word for her if they got through and it didn't take long for him to make contact with the princess who made Sven stop in his tracks and Anna looked scared even though she knew it was Pabbie, it still caught her and she listened careful to her words.

"Anna, how long are you?"

"We got the plant and we are on our way back to Arendelle, maybe we can reach it by tomorrow with proper speed and rest" she saw a concerned look on Pabbie's face and feared the worst had happened. Maybe Kristoff was dead already.

"Kristoff is getting weaker for every moment and he won't last more than today without the antidote, I'm sorry Anna, he wanted me to contact you in case you wouldn't make it. He really wants to talk to you"

"He's going to make it, but let me hear him" suddenly she saw a pale Kristoff looking at her from the shadow and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger than this Anna, but I wanted to make sure I could say something to you before I leave everything behind me. First I want Sven to know that I always will treasure his friendship, thank you Sven" Sven grunted happy, but quickly turned sad as Anna sniffled tears back.

"But Kristoff-" Anna was starting to make her optimistic sayings, but was caught off.

"Anna, please let me finish what I have to say" Anna nodded and allowed for him to continue after he was certain she'd stay quiet.

"I also want Elsa to know how grateful I am for letting me stay with the most wonderful person I've ever known. You, Anna, changed me in all ways I never thought possible and I can't ever let you know enough for how grateful I've been for getting your love, it means I can rest truly peaceful when I tell you the best thing I can use for you: I love you, Anna and I will always love you and watch over you, but best is that you can always find me here" pointed towards the part of his chest where his heart was placed. Saying that Anna was close to tear up would be an understatement.

"Promise me to keep on living happy after I die if you don't make and don't' make excuses about knowing to reach me, just promise me" Anna knew that there was a chance that she not make it in time.

"I promise Kristoff, if you promise to never forget me or forget what we had together, that was true love" Kristoff was overwhelmed by her words, it was nice to know he had the chance to know love as he often thought he wouldn't need and how wrong he had been.

"Of course Anna, even if I wanted to forget it wouldn't be possible" Kristoff smiled happy.

"We have to get moving, I want to reach you, I won't give up on you. I promise" Anna said and kicked Sven at his side as he started another sprint and Sven knew that rest wouldn't come good now, he might just be a reindeer, but he cared for Kristoff and knew what was going on, he was a smart reindeer had Kristoff often proclaimed.

Back at the castle Pabbie looked concerned at Kristoff who smiled grateful at his troll friend who more like a father to him and hugged him thankfully.

"Thanks for letting me say those things to Anna, Pabbie. I want to talk to Queen Elsa shortly if that's possible" Pabbie nodded.

"Of course Kristoff, I shall get the queen and let you two have peace to talk" until Pabbie got Elsa inside, Olaf was looking at Kristoff with as much concern as he had when he saw Anna frozen all these years ago.

"Olaf, I need you to promise me something"

"What is it Kristoff?" Olaf looked at his friend with concern and determination at the same time. It was like Kristoff already knew he was ready to keep what he would ask him to do.

"I need you to help Anna in any possible way. If it is holding her in a warm hug or dry off tears in the middle of the night or whatever she finds necessary. She needs Elsa, but she'll need you and Sven too and make sure Sven gets along too. He's been my closest friend since I was a kid"

"Of course Kristoff, that'd be an honour to keep that promise" Kristoff let out his hands as a sign for Olaf to hug him and they hugged shortly and Olaf left Elsa and Kristoff to be alone when the snow queen arrived.

"You wanted to see me Kristoff?" he nodded slowly and padded his bed for her to sit by his side. Elsa sat down and took his hand in between her smaller ones and smiled sincerely at the mountain man. He smiled back at her and kissed the upper hand.

"I just wanted one final chance to thank you for everything you have done to me. For letting me have a real home. For letting me stay with Anna. For the sleigh. For my silly title, but most importantly for not feeling lonely that I thought was not so bad. I can't give you enough gratitude and I have one final request to ask you like I asked Olaf for a favour" Elsa nodded.

"Everything you want Kristoff. You are like a brother to me and I want to help you any way possible"

"Thank you Elsa, it really means a lot. You have also treated me like family, you are like a sister to me as well" Elsa kissed Kristoff's forehead as emotions started to take over her and she needed to give him an idea of how much she actually cared for him. It was not anything like the way Anna cared for him, but as much in her own way. It was clear that he understood as she smiled grateful back at her.

"I want you to promise me that you'll help Anna stay as happy as possible, I want to know when I'm dead that she's going to be all right. It would tear me apart knowing that she's not healthy or happy. I know she might not be the same, but encourage her to find another one to love and remember me, but not let it control her life and make her feel like she has to stay away from other guys. I only wish the best for her and for you as well. Finally, promise me that Sven can stay around you; I want to know that my life long friend is someplace safe and where he is happy. I need to know that" Kristoff had plead in his way of speaking and Elsa knew she could deny his wishes and she would have done so anyway.

"Of course Kristoff. I might be the queen and have duties to attend to, but I'm first of all the sister of Anna. I want for her happiness and I'm delighted to hear how much you actually care for her and give Sven the best place and care in the stables and I know that Olaf is here to help too, I can sense that you made him promise the same" Kristoff was impressed by the knowledge of the queen, but smiled formally and nodded his head.

"I don't feel so good Elsa, I don't know much longer I can stay with my eyes open, they start to feel extremely heavy" Elsa was scared, it could only mean one thing: he was starting to pass out. Permanently. All thoughts turned to Anna. Elsa couldn't imagine how she'd react if she saw Kristoff's body lifeless, it would be like a living nightmare to her.

At the same exact same time as Elsa sat with Kristoff, Anna and Sven had raced all evening and were getting closer to Arendelle. They could finally say they were so close that it was able to see the tallest tower of the castle in horizon. Anna knew that time was close, but she had faith that they were close enough to reach them in time.

The sun was starting to set as they got to the closest hilltop before they would reach the square of Arendelle before the palace. Sven stumped and lost balance and grunted. Anna quickly helped him onto his feet and Anna was helped up on his back where they raced towards the gates.

"OPEN UP THOSE GATES!" Anna shouted as the porters opened up and Sven sprinted into the halls. They knew there was no time to waste. Kristoff was almost not breathing when Anna got inside the castle walls and Sven used his antlers to bolt into the room where Pabbie and Elsa got a surprise and Anna quickly dropped herself to Kristoff and saw how weak he looked. It scared her to death seeing him like this. Her look turned towards Pabbie and reached into her pocket for the cure.

"I got the plant! Give it to him! Quick!" Anna talked out from emotions and Elsa embraced her sister as she was drawn away from her boyfriend and Pabbie made him eat the plant and said an ancient formula in Latin.

_virtutes ad venenatis. virum, et reviviscant sanandum. sit amet spiramus, et caritas ejus in medicinam. Amor verus non sit sera. Obsecro, concede mihi, tua sufficeret_.

He waved around with his hands and waited for the effect of the plant to show. But nothing happened. It wasn't supposed to be too late. Pabbie looked at the worried royal sisters and shook his head. Kristoff Bjorgman was dead.

Anna ran to his side and tried to kiss to life, but parted to see that it didn't have any effect. She was not able to hold it in any longer. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. The lost was too hard to bear, even with Elsa's comforting hand on her shoulder. She didn't know what to do. She had gone all that way and even that wasn't enough to prove the true love they shared with each other.

"Why Elsa? Why?" Anna asked her sister through sobs as she left Kristoff to embrace her sister who seemed devastated too and they could hear a crying animal behind them and Sven looked tearful at his friend and Olaf had to calm down the upset reindeer and for that moment, nothing seemed right for Anna. She might have Elsa, but as much as she loved her sister, it couldn't replace what she had with Kristoff. Not by a chance. Not in a million years.

"I don't know Anna. Sometimes life's just unfair. I know it's hard for you. We'll give him a memorial ceremony, I promise you that"

"I want to do it in the woods where the trolls live. They've been such a big part of his life and he'd want them to be able to see to him too" Pabbie looked surprised, but thankful still at the princess.

"We'd be honoured to let our home be his final resting place. I'll go home and break the news to the other trolls" Pabbie bowed to the royal sisters and let them alone to sorrow over the mountain man who had changed their lives for the better only.

Anna asked Elsa for a night in this room so she could say goodbye to him properly. Elsa agreed with her and decided to break the news to the kingdom that their Ice Master and Deliver and the boyfriend of their princess had passed out and such in the morning. It would be a hard day for her, but no one would be as sorry and tearful as the princess. Anna had a bond with Kristoff that no one could match and knew it was impossible, but still hoped for a chance for Kristoff to wake up and embrace them and kiss Anna's lips and dry off her tears. But it seemed to good to be possible.

**Like I said before, I'm okay after what happened to me. I was affected emotionally, but I'm not hurt or anything. Many of you might see this as the end, but I promise you, it's not the end. I hope to see all kind of reviews, I understand if you get worried, but keep up and you might end up happy, no promises, but still. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, also guest reviews, I appreciate everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6 Lost ones and found ones

**A/N: I'm sorry for the slow update. I was waiting for a 7th review since my average says 7 reviews for each chapter. Then it's going to be 43 reviews before next update. Thanks for all the support with not only the story, but also my seizure, it means a lot to me. I understand some of you feel worried for Kristoff, but I won't give anything away too early. I also send a little request for followers and favourites please leave a review, it means a lot that you have followed or favourite my story, but I need reviews for extra motivation.**

It was the very same night when the Ice Master and Deliver of Arendelle had passed out. It was a time of sorrow within the walls of the castle. The staff had started to get a fond of the mountain man who had brought the princess back from the mountains and helped Anna get Elsa back to Arendelle and the romance between him and princess Anna was respected by the castle staff. The queen was as well in great grief over the lost of the man she saw as her brother.

But no one was grieving as much over the lost as Princes Anna. She was pouring out her heart and she wouldn't stop crying for nothing. It was like she didn't want to stop sobbing her eyes to a extremely dark shade of red. Anna had simply ignored everything around her. It was like everything had stopped and stayed in that moment it was standing in and Anna didn't like it one bit.

Elsa tried to fall asleep, but had a hard time trying, without Anna it seemed impossible. The bond Kristoff had with Anna was something no one could match, but Elsa had gotten read close to him as well with him as member of her council and Elsa regretted that she had agreed for Anna to sleep with a dead mans body. She needed some other and more suitable arrangement for her sister.

She called for her two most loyal advisers, Gerda and Kai and asked them to escort her to Anna's room and made them wait outside and as she knocked the door and walked inside to see Anna still cried into Kristoff's chest. Elsa felt herself starting to tear up at the sight in front of her. Elsa didn't know what to do. Should she embrace her or speaking up first? Elsa decided to go and touch her gently on her shoulder and Anna turned around and saw she was having a dark shade of red in her normal beautiful blue eyes. Now they were mixed up and Elsa opened her arms for Anna to embrace her.

"I didn't understand it Elsa. Our love should have been true enough" Elsa stroke Anna's cheek and tried to dry off most of her tears.

"I know Anna. I know" Anna embraced her even harder.

"Anna, I know it's hard to believe, but I understand the pain you feel, but you shouldn't be here. I really don't want you here tonight. I was hoping we could share the same room like when we were kids" Anna looked at Kristoff and then back at Elsa. She nodded slowly. She knew that even though she felt heartbreak, Kristoff wouldn't want her this way and maybe a night with Elsa could comfort both of them a bit.

"Gerda, please make sure there's made up for two at my room, Anna and I will share it tonight" Gerda bowed and left in the direction of the queens dorm and turned her attention towards the other servant.

"Kai, get me Olaf right away, I need him to watch over Kristoff through the night and I want someone I trust fully and someone who won't need rest as much as the other guards" Kai bowed and left and Olaf soon joined up with Elsa and Anna in front of Kristoff's room and his useful cheerful grin was replaced by an expression full of sorrow and sadness.

"What is it Elsa? I heard something about Kristoff, but I was busy comforting Sven. He's really torn up by what's happened to Kristoff" Olaf hugged Anna and Elsa around their legs and they patted his head.

"Olaf, I was hoping you'd do me a favour. I know it's hard for you, but I need you to look after Kristoff. I trust you more than anyone with this, please do it for Anna and me. Just until tomorrow morning" Olaf nodded slowly. It was hard for anybody to be close to Kristoff, it was for Olaf as well, but he knew Elsa priced him high, even dead, he also knew Anna was getting worse and worse by being too close to him at the particular moment.

"Thanks little guy, good night" Anna kissed his cold forehead and he looked like he'd blush if it were possible. Of course it wasn't possible for a snowman, but he didn't looked at them as he spoke up.

"Good night girls" the royal sisters left for Elsa's quarters and Anna sat down on the bed side before she slammed herself onto the bed and looked up into the ceiling, only having Kristoff on her mind. Elsa and Anna lay on their sides and looked into each others eyes with their covers over them and Elsa saw the deep pain in Anna's eyes, but still sensed a bit of gratitude for letting her sleep with her older sister.

"Hey Anna, I know it's hard for you to think clear, but get some rest. You're going to need it when we announce his death tomorrow" Anna nodded and kissed her sisters forehead.

"Yeah and thanks Elsa. I don't I'd be able to sleep on my own tonight, it means a lot to be able to sleep comfortable and I know I promised Kristoff to live a happy life, but it seems impossible right now"

The sisters fell asleep after some time and Anna had a hard time understanding what was going on in her mind right now. She was dreaming, but it felt like reality. She was sitting alone in the garden. She thought she was alone, but she wasn't.

Soon a shadow stood in front of her. She thought it would be Pabbie, but it wasn't. it looked like a spirit and she looked directly at it. It looked cheerful, but serious at the same time.

"Anna, princess of Arendelle, you have gone through some rough days, but you might be ready to change it for all the good" Anna tried to look away, but found it impossible as the spirit forced eye contact between them and she didn't knew what to do.

"Only one thing could turn thing out good for me" Anna said as sadness threatened to take over her.

"Perhaps the return of Kristoff Bjorgman could turn out things better?" Anna nodded.

"Yeah, but that's not going to happen, it's impossible. Not even true love could save him, I gave all the love I had to save him, but without any luck" Anna felt another salty tear slip down her cheek and she tried to dry it off and be brave for Kristoff's sake.

"How can you know it was true love? Did you do it for yourself or for me when you went on the trip?" Anna didn't understand why the spirit was asking her that. Didn't anyone trust her judgement at what true love was? She had gone through a lot to get what she felt true love really was.

"For him. I wanted him to be healthy, because I love him, I truly do love him. I've never felt like that for anyone ever before, even Hans who blinded me with love. Kristoff is something special. I can't say why, there's so many things about him, but why wasn't it enough?" the spirit looked at her simply and spoke.

"You kissed him alone or in front of everybody? How desperate for him were you?" Anna was starting to feel annoyed by the entire questioning, but decided to go on with it for a bit longer.

"We were with my sister, our friends Olaf and Sven and the troll master, Grandpabbie and I was getting scared over seeing him in such pain and thought it could cure him. It was a lovely kiss, or it was until he lips loosen up and left mine without energy and everything, but what is there left to do"

"Not much for you to do miss Anna. But be aware. Events will happen. Events will happen indeed" the spirit disappeared and Anna woke up with sweat covering most of her and she looked around to find herself out of the gardens, she was still with Elsa in her dorm. At the very same time, Elsa woke up. Elsa was normally sleeping like a rock, but apparently the events had affected her so much that she was having a hard time herself.

"What is it Anna?"

"I can't Elsa. I just can't"

"What can't you do Anna? Can't you sleep or what is it you can't?" Elsa had a feeling it was about Kristoff once again, but hoped it was something else she had on her mind.

"I can't be there tomorrow. If you want to tell Arendelle about Kristoff, then I can't get myself to be there"

"Then we'll wait. Your presence there is necessary for me to announce such a terrible thing" Anna took an arm around her sister. She had given her so much comfort; Anna felt it was time for her to help her sister a bit.

"Of course Elsa, but I just feel like I'm not ready yet. I don't know if I'm waiting for a miracle to happen or so, but I can't do it right now" Elsa nodded in understanding and smiled sweetly at her sister and they when got back to sleep.

When they woke up the next morning, Anna was tired like she always was in the morning, but wanted to get out of bed and check up on her ex-boyfriend. Ex, because he was dead, it doesn't mean she didn't still loved him, but he couldn't be her boyfriend when he was dead.

Olaf was still watching out by the door and when he saw her, Anna spotted a more cheerful grin on his face at the sight of that smile, she forced one on her own face and Olaf opened the door for her to enter.

"While you are in there, I'll go out checking up on Sven"

"Wait a bit, Olaf. I want to see Sven too, just give me a minute" Olaf sat down outside the door and started counting like outside Elsa's ice palace.

"One, two, three, four five-" so he kept on going until it was sixty he reached, but gave Anna a bit more time during the circumstances. Anna returned out not and remembered her thoughts from inside the room when Kristoff slept peacefully from the kiss he got before he passed out.

_Please Kristoff, don't do this to me. I can't live properly without you. Neither can Elsa or Olaf and not to mention Sven. We need you. Please come back to us _Anna thought to herself as she kissed his lips once more hoping for feeling his lips press against her own, but when she felt nothing, she left the room to join Olaf on his way to visit the sad reindeer who probably felt terrible, he was after all the one who had known Kristoff most of his life. No one could replace the story those two kept and Anna knew Sven was a smart and sensitive creature even though he was a reindeer.

When Anna and Olaf reached the stables they found Sven lying in the hay being extremely miserable. No one could blame him to be so. Kristoff and he had been so close for so long time that anything else would have been suspicious. When Sven saw Anna and Olaf enter, he tried his best to look cheerful and Anna quickly kneeled down to him.

"It's all right to be sad Sven, we all are" Anna was again on the rank of tears. Normally she wasn't a very emotional girl, but this was far beyond anything she had ever experienced with the exception of her parents. Her bonding with Kristoff was something special indeed if she had such a hard time getting over this.

They sat together and things continued like that for nearly a week when Elsa and Anna decided that it would a proper time for them to reveal Kristoff's death to Arendelle. Elsa and Anna stood there on the balcony and when people had silenced down, Elsa stepped out and looked out to the people.

"Dearest citizens of Arendelle. It's with sorrow and regret that I have to inform that someone important to Arendelle, and me, as well as princess Anna has passed out a week ago. My Ice Master and Deliver, Kristoff Bjorgman who also has been known as my beloved sisters boyfriend died from a drug that a criminal knight from the Eastern Isles and I have at this moment men out searching for him and bringing him to justice. I also want to inform that your dear Princess Anna has something she wants to say" the people applauded and Anna smiled sweetly at her sister as she stood up in front of everybody and felt a surge of anxiety spreading across her and she fell down. People around her gasped and Elsa ran to her sister as Olaf and the others stood by and watched with concern at what was going on.

"I can't Elsa. I just can't" Anna had tears in her eyes and Elsa nodded for her to step back. Elsa felt like she should have known this would have been too much for her sister to handle. Anna had insisted she could do it. Elsa stood up again and the people looked frighten at their queen.

"I have to inform you to all of you that this has been a terrible event for your princess and she and I hope you understand she feels unable to say what she would. Thanks for your attention and take care, my people" Elsa left to the sounds of applause and left to find Anna who Kai had said moved to her dorm. Apparently it had been too much for her to bear.

_Oh Kristoff, if only you could see how much pain Anna feels right now_, Elsa thought to herself. She only hoped he could be brought back somehow, she didn't knew how, but hoped for a miracle for something because she was starting to worry what kind of actions Anna would do if stayed so miserable for longer.

Three days later, Anna was woken up as usual by her servant and she had a hard time sleeping as she had ever since Kristoff passed out. She joined her sister in a silent breakfast and Anna was about to excuse herself when a guard stormed into the dining hall and sighed like he had sprinted all the way. Elsa and Anna stood surprised and Elsa was the one who got back to her mind first of the sisters and looked at the guard.

"What is it?"

"Your highnesses. We have him!" the guard seemed amused by his words. Elsa and Anna didn't quite understand. Who had they?

"Who do you have that you have to storm into this room?" Elsa was questioning him and was a bit annoyed by his entrance.

"Sorry your majesty. You said you wanted directly message when Sir Martin was caught and we have him in the dungeons" Elsa was feeling pleased for the first time in days when she heard. Now she needed to find out what he had to get as a suitable punishment, but first she wanted a questioning.

"Take me to him. I want to interrogate him right away!" the guard nodded and bowed and led Elsa to the dungeons where he was kept and Elsa stepped inside and shot ice at his legs so he couldn't move. Rage was starting inside of her and she started questioning him for his actions and it was long and, for Sir Martin, terrifying one that is.

**That was that for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Sorry for a slow update, but I was working all weekend, so had no time to make it fully. Please give me some reviews. As said earlier, I want to reach 43 reviews before the next update and then it'll be posted. You guys are awesome and I love you. With 2 reviews, this will be my 2****nd**** most reviewed story at all time after Corona University and I feel proud, so help me with 7 reviews guys, please. It's my factor of motivation. **


	7. Chapter 7 The end of the true love-quest

**A/N: I decided to do this before I posted chapter 6. I guess many of you might be worried for our dear Kristoff and I understand dearly and maybe the last chapter didn't give away many answers to all your question, but I think you'll be more satisfied by this chapter, I hope so. Once again, thank you for your lovely support. I was so surprised to wake up from sleep and see 9 reviews in a night in my time zone. Plus a new record for reviews per chapter with a 10****th****. Thank you so much!**

Elsa was just returning from her interrogation of Sir Martin and she had gotten all her answers. It appeared he did not like the idea of a peasant dating royalty. Crazy to Elsa to do such a thing from such a weak motive, but he had to pay for his actions.

He was called in a few hours later for a trial with her council and even Anna had to be there as witness for the event. Even though Elsa was the queen and had more power than any of her council members, she wasn't able to make such decisions all by herself and neither just her nor Anna could do so. All the members of the council had a hard time understanding Kristoff's place in the council as a result of his weird title as Ice Master and Deliver, but they all loved Queen Elsa and Princess Anna and knew that they saw the mountain man as family and they knew Anna's romance with him was strong as well and they also had time to see how devastating not only Anna had been for losing her boyfriend, but also had lost someone who she had treated like a brother and poisoning a member of the council would be punished with either death or a lifetime behind bars. Under normal circumstances, a prisoner could choose which one to prefer, but in special cases like this one, it was the council to decide which punishment suited him best.

The guards entered the courtroom and looked at Elsa.

"Bring in the prisoner please! Elsa spoke in a calm voice that was a façade more than anything, she wanted to yell at them to get him in and get on with the hard trial where she personally hoped she could make it painful for him. She wanted more than anything to just freeze down his heart like with Anna, but that reminded too much about what happened back then, so no matter what she was up for another way to get him out of the way if that was that the punishment would turn out to be.

Sir Martin was brought up and didn't bother to look at Elsa, as he knew she already had spoken up all the answers he had given her to her council, he just wanted a punishment because he had a feeling there was no one he could count on to help him.

"The court against Sir Martin of the Eastern Isles, who is accused for poising Sir Kristoff Bjorgman, is now beginning. In charge are Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle with influence of the royal council" every stood up and looked down at him as Elsa suddenly got everyone including Sir Martin also sat down in a chair in the middle of the room where he was guarded by four men who had swords in their hands in case he tried anything crazy like running off.

"First of all. Do you deny that you poisoned Mr Kristoff Bjorgman" Sir Martin shook his head and answered no.

"Do you want to appeal whatever you'll get for sentence?" Sir Martin thought for a moment and knew there was no way out. Elsa had told him that the king of the Eastern Isles was ready to punish him and send him to Arendelle if he returned and many of Arendelle's trading partners had agreed to on look for him as well. What could he do against the Snow Queen? Nothing was the simple answer to him and he agreed to go in with the answer and was asked to taken out while the council would make their decision with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

"I hereby decide to imprison you on a ship back to the Eastern Isles where the king will decide if you get to live or not. Court dismissed" Anna was surprised at how easy he had been punished. She had expected Elsa to do a bit more for that crime. Anna made sure to shoot Elsa an unsatisfied and angry glare before she left for her room and locked the door and slammed her petite body onto her big bed and put her head on the pillow. Right now, she didn't want to talk to anybody.

Elsa meanwhile didn't know what she should do about Anna. Of course Anna didn't know anything about Elsa's arrangement with the king of the Eastern Isles and all that, but still she was taken aback by the nasty glare Anna showed her. It was something she had never seen before from Anna. It was almost like some sort of hatred or regret about Elsa and she didn't like it and after some thinking, she decided to go and tell Anna about it. Kristoff was one of the most important people to Anna and if she thought Elsa would let his murder get away with a little punishment then she didn't knew Elsa completely. It was one of the crimes Elsa would make sure to punish the hardest and of course also because Kristoff had been so close with herself over time.

Elsa stood outside Anna's room shortly after leaving her own room and took a deep breath before she knocked the door softly.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Anna" Anna seemed to recognize Elsa's voice immediately and it apparently didn't effect her mood for the better of hearing her right now.

"Go away Elsa. I can't believe you did what you did today" Anna was bearing a mixture of sadness and madness in her voice and since she didn't know about the arrangement, Elsa didn't want to blame her for it. She figured it would be best to spill it out as quickly as possible to make sure Anna wouldn't stay mad at her or anything.

"Anna, please let me in. There is something important I need to tell you" Anna tried to make herself see things more clear and went over and opened the door and Elsa embraced Anna before she even had a chance to react or say anything. Anna soon returned the embrace and laid her head on Elsa's shoulder and the two sisters then sat down.

"What is it you wanted to tell me Elsa?" Elsa remembered after getting lost in thoughts. She thought about how adorable her sister could be and how weird she could be at the same time. One moment she was very upset with her and the next moment she was warming her heart up to her once again as she had tried to do so many times through the years. Elsa was still impressed by the way she had wanted to get so close even with all the times Elsa shut her out. She when explained the whole situation to Anna and told her about the deal with the king of the Eastern Isles and promised Anna that he wouldn't have to hope for an easy treatment at his own kingdom either.

Suddenly Anna's expression changed. From an expression of misunderstanding changed into an expression of sorry. Anna felt sorry for not having trust in her sister when she had been a great support to her through all these hard days. Elsa was also, to say it the least, taken by surprise when Anna flew her arms around her shoulders once more after she had been able to explain everything to her and the sisters sat and talked for hours and seemed to be in a good mood when they were interrupted by Kai who told the chef had finished their dinner and asked if they wanted it up here or not. It was then Elsa turned her looks towards Anna and indicated it was all up to her and Anna nodded and Elsa walked over to the door and asked Kai to get some servants to bring the stuff up to Anna's room and Kai bowed politely as always and went out to make the arrangements for the royal sisters.

As the sisters finished their delicious meal of beef with sauce, potato and salad, they were surprised to see the other loyal servant Gerda standing outside the room with an extra platter. Anna got up to see what she had brought with her and was delighted when she smelled one of her favourite smells, chocolate.

"The chef knows it's hard for the two of you and apparently someone has told him about your love for chocolate and therefore he has baked a chocolate cake for the two majesties" Anna smiled and took the platter as Elsa joined them to see the masterpiece who smelled like a dream and smiled gratefully at Gerda.

"Give the chef my gratitude for everything tonight" Gerda nodded, bowed and then excused herself and left the royal sisters to eat the cake that didn't take them a long time to make sure their stomachs were more than just filled up. They were so full they thought they'd throw up if they ate any more food within the next forty-eight hours.

Shortly after the cake was eaten, both sisters started to get very sleepy and Elsa asked if she could sleep in Anna's room with her and Anna was more than overjoyed that Elsa wanted to spend the night together. Anna embraced her once more and Elsa returned it gratefully.

"I'm so happy we can sleep together, then my nightmares might start to go away" Elsa was wondering why Anna hadn't informed her about these nightmares. She thought it was because Anna wanted to take some problems out of Elsa's mind and still it felt wrong.

The two sisters soon fell asleep and again Anna started to get the same dream about the spirits that she just had told Elsa all about. She had started to wonder what these dreams could mean or if they even meant anything at all, but she had an idea that it had to be for some reason she kept having the same dream every night ever since Kristoff passed away from her or close to every day since then.

"Hello Princess Anna"

"Oh it's you again?" Anna answered questioning and without many emotions. The spirit started to take another form and it was a form she seemed to recognize because of the way the hair sat and the nose and the eyes that seemed a shade of brown.

"Kristoff! It is you?" Anna seemed to not believe what her eyes showed her. It seemed too unreal.

"Yes Anna, it's me. It's been all the time. Do you really love me so much as it seems through your dreams?" Anna was starting to tear a bit up as kept rolling around and Elsa waken up by her unsteady sleep, but decided not to wake her as she was told it was dangerous to do if she was about walk in her sleeps and she heard it started to like this, so she waited for Anna's actions and tried to understand her mumbles.

"Of course I do Kristoff! It feels like I can't live much longer without you at my side. Isn't there any way you can be brought back, I have been sneaking in to your room and kiss you everyday to prove my love to you and hope for an effect at some point. That's why your body hasn't been buried yet. Because I convinced Elsa to wait some time" Kristoff's spirit smiled at her and moved closer to Anna and if she hadn't been standing against a tree, she would have backed off because she felt her pulse rise and didn't knew how she'd feel if he came too close. Sorry for not being able to embrace and kiss him or happy to see his eyes and his smile again.

"What is you love about me?"

"Why do you ask me such things?"

"Because I do Anna. Now answer my question please" it was like he was trying to hide some emotions or something like that, but she didn't knew how to answer it. She loved everything about her mountain man, but she knew he was searching for details.

"Where should I begin Kristoff? First of all I loved the nice looks you got, you're such a great looking guy, I love the way you treat me like a person and not just some doll like Hans did. I love your way with animals and how you treat everyone around you with respect and you seem determined to prove you were good enough for me. But most of all, I love your personality and that always wanted what was best for me and always had the best for me in mind and for Elsa" she seemed to spot a tear fall down Kristoff's cheek and she tried to dry it away when she found it was impossible with his status as a spirit. At that point she woke up and cried into Elsa's arms. She had for a second thought it was a real dream and now her hoped had been truly crushed. The spirit had turned out to be Kristoff, but she knew deeply inside herself that such a miracle as the one she was hoping for wasn't going to be real anytime soon or ever at all.

"Why can't anything except you seem to be right around me, Elsa? I love you and all, but I don't feel complete without Kristoff!" Elsa saw it more as a confession than a question. She didn't know what to say, but kept Anna in her arms and tried to be as comforting as possible.

All the night went on without anymore nightmares or such, but still Anna didn't feel like she had a good night sleep for quite some time and she was considering seeing a doctor to talk about it because it was starting to get annoying.

Two days later as sunset was over and the sky had gone to sleep, Anna was sitting at her balcony. She was deeply in thoughts and found the sky truly beautiful and suddenly her door opened, but Anna didn't notice who stepped inside her room and suddenly the figure stood behind her and spoke up, as she was shocked. Not only because she wasn't expecting anyone, but also because she knew whom the voice belonged to, but didn't want to believe it as her hopes seemed to have gotten lost.

"The sky is truly beautiful as you Anna" Anna turned her head and gasped as she saw the tall figure standing there in front of her and she didn't say anything, but only touched his cheek and his hair to make sure if her mind wasn't playing her. It wasn't. She sprang onto the figure with all her powers and kissed his soft lips as she had a nice look into a pair of soft brown eyes.

"Kristoff! It's really you!" Anna sobbed into Kristoff's shoulder and couldn't control all her emotions that seemed to turn all around. Right now she never wanted to let go of the blonde mountain man who seemed to miraculous have cheated death anyway and

"It's me Anna, don't worry I'm right here and I won't leave you" Anna looked up at him and saw determination in his eyes. He truly meant every word.

"Oh Kristoff, don't ever frighten me like that again! I love you too much to let you go again!"

"I love you too feisty-pants" Anna giggled at her nickname. Just hearing him call her that again made her feel like her life made sense once again. Then all those days of lack of sleep took over her and for the first time in what felt like ages, she slept tightly and safely in Kristoff's strong arms.

**Here's the chapter most of you have waited for. I got to say I'm proud of having so many followers around. Getting 11 reviews for 1 chapter is more than I could hope for when I started this story! Thank you so much! I hope the return of Kristoff doesn't make all you lovely reviewers go away! I want you- and need you to stay for the last 3 chapters. I've decided to make this story 10 chapters. Hope I haven't caused too many tears, but thank you for all your praises and please stick by! My average is nearly 8 reviews per chapter and I hope for either 54 reviews or if you keep up I'll have 58 and that could be awesome! Please review and all! Everybody's praises inspired me and I got the idea of Kristoff as spirit from a specific review so please stay tuned for more. See you again soon, depending on reviews ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Reunions of surprise

**A/N: It's unbelievable that I've gotten 22 reviews for 2 chapters! I never imagined it would be possible for me to reach and thank you all for everything. It means everything to me and motivates me to keep on writing. My average is now 8 reviews per chapter and therefore I hope for keeping the great average. As it seems now, this will be the third last chapter. Thank you one more time for all the support.**

Anna didn't know if she had ever slept so nice. She dreamed herself into a land of dreams knowing Kristoff was holding her in his strong muscular arms. It seems like all her hopes and dreams finally had decided to turn to her favour. It was amazing and she never wanted it to end.

In another room in the same castle, Elsa had a hard time knowing what to do with Kristoff, but Anna as well. She didn't know what Anna would do on her own. She had wanted someone to love her for her entire life. Just like before Sir Martin had shown up at Arendelle, everything seemed to be perfect and it relaxed her, but also frighten her at the same time because she was so afraid of losing it all again. Anna opened one of her eyes to look at Kristoff and make sure she wasn't having one of her hopeful dreams once again, but that he actually was alive.

Kristoff slept easily, but woke up as he felt his grip on Anna loose up. He looked concerned at her and she smiled the dearest and cutest smile at him seeing that he really was alive and was beside her once again. He smiled when he saw her looking at him with pure happiness and relief. He felt the exact same way and he leaned up to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. He took her hand in his larger one.

"Are you okay feisty-pants?" Kristoff looked with concern at her. Anna seemed to relax at the call of her nickname that was only used by Kristoff and it was clear that Kristoff seemed to relax when Anna felt so too. She looked up at him with a sweet and serious smile.

"Don't worry Kristoff. I feel better than I have in the last many days. Just knowing you are back with me makes me feel like a whole new person. The only thing is that I'm worried that it all will be a dream and when I wake up, then I'm all alone again" Kristoff kissed her forehead and took her into his strong arms again and made sure she felt safe and comfortable at the same time.

"Wow, wow easy there Anna. I understand you, but don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here and this is the place I'll keep myself around" Anna kissed him firmly and looked up at him sweetly. It was one of those moments she never wanted to end, but then something came into her mind. Elsa. She didn't know anything about Kristoff's return and she had also suffered during the last few hard days.

"Elsa" Anna muttered so low she didn't expect Kristoff to understand her, but he looked concerned at her.

"What about Elsa, Anna? Is she all right?"

"She doesn't know anything about your return, but she had also suffered a hard time from the last few days. I want her to know how you are. Olaf and Sven as well. They all had a hard time with all this" Kristoff wasn't aware of how Elsa had felt; he knew Elsa was concerned, but didn't had any idea of how it was. From the way Anna said it, he had a feeling it wasn't just normal concern, but like concern for a brother or something close to. She had after all told him he was like a brother to her and he knew Anna was right about letting them know. He also knew he had a great friend in Olaf and he always wanted the best for everyone around him, especially Anna and Elsa and of course he had an idea that Sven would want to see him soon. They had been best friends for all their lives after all.

"Of course. You are right, Anna. We do need to see them" Kristoff and Anna didn't need much time for changing since they had slept in shirts and only needed a few moments before they left Anna's room and walked hand-in-hand towards the quarter of the castle where Elsa normally took care of her royal business. She usually was awake at this time at day. They were surprised to find the room empty when Anna looked inside after three useless knocks and shout for Elsa to show herself. Anna led Kristoff towards her sleeping quarters and opened the door very slowly and saw Elsa was sleeping, but she didn't seem to sleep very well and she whispered for Kristoff to peek inside. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea by the look on his face, but Anna assured him nothing would happen and he was clearly seeing the queen sleeping uncomfortable and seemed surprised of how much it have effected Elsa.

Anna walked in slowly. It was actually more sneaking, but got over to Elsa's bedside and shook her shoulder softly and looked concerned at her sister whom seemed to be talking in her sleep.

"Elsa wake up. Wake up" Anna started to shake her sister's shoulder harder in her worry and Elsa seemed to be having a nightmare and flew into Anna's arms for comfort. Kristoff did peek without any of the girls knowing and stood and listened to what was said between the royal sisters.

"Are you okay Elsa?"

"I'm fine Anna. No need to worry. How are you?" a smile started to form on Anna's face and Elsa smiled herself. She was surprised by her sister's great mood, but it seemed to cheer her up as well.

"How is that so?" Elsa didn't know what was going on and didn't know she was in for a huge surprise either.

"What is it? Please just tell me"

"No. Get some clothes on and then I'll show you" Elsa didn't like to wait for surprises, but she trusted Anna more than anyone. Before they went out of the door, Elsa grabbed Anna and turned her around to face her.

"Hey Anna, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for being such a wreck of emotions and not being there for you properly as I wasn't when we were kids. Sometimes I'm surprised you want to keep me around after everything I put you through" Anna smiled sweetly at her sister again and took her hand between her own like Kristoff often did with her and she felt anxiety or fear of some kind in the way Elsa's hand shook.

"Elsa, like I told you a thousand times before and going to say again, I love you and nothing can change that. You don't have anything to apologize for. It just shows me how much you care for Kristoff as I do. It only makes me happy" Anna then caught Elsa in a warm embrace and felt Elsa relax a little bit.

"Thanks Anna. I did care for Kristoff and if he had just asked for my blessing then I'd have given him permission to marry you. He was a good man"

_He is a good man. You just have to see your surprise _Anna thought amused by the fact that Elsa was about to see one of her closest had returned. Anna dragged her out and Kristoff stood at the hall he was asked to and waited for Anna hoping that Olaf wouldn't show up and spoil Anna's attempt for surprising her sister too early. Fortunately he didn't see any signs of the talking snowman and after he had gotten to see Elsa, he'd go the stables to see if Olaf was spending time with Sven like he often did when neither Anna nor Elsa had time for him and Kristoff was off as well. The reindeer and the snowman had a very special connection ever since Sven had tried to eat his nose on several occasions when they tried to get Elsa back to Arendelle in the first place.

Elsa was dragged around the corner and at the exact same moment she had her blue eyes set on a tall blonde man with brown eyes and looked shocked at Anna and didn't know how to react at what she was seeing. Anna just nodded at her and whispered something that Kristoff wasn't able to understand and before he had time to react or think about it, he felt two arms embracing him, but was surprised to Anna standing a bit away from him and then realized it was Elsa who was having her arms around his shoulders. HE didn't know what to do and Anna nodded approving and he then smiled and embraced the queen back.

Elsa and Kristoff parted from their hug and Elsa examined him like he was a statue or what. How Elsa and Anna reminded him so much about each other. It was just like seeing Anna's actions in another woman's body. He smiled confirming at the curious queen and she smiled sweetly back at him.

"Kristoff? You're alive? How can it be?" it was hard for Elsa to understand and Kristoff didn't blame her one bit, Anna was reacting quite the same when she saw him alive for the first time last night.

"I am alive for real. It was simply the true love proven by your amazing sister that brought me back to you all. Don't worry about that, it's no nightmare any of you are having. I got to say I'm surprised by all the sorrow and trouble I caused you" this time the mountain man was embraced by no less than four hands and realized not only Elsa, but Anna was hugging him as well and he did his best to let both woman into the embrace he could fit.

"Kristoff, Anna loves you and when I said you were like a brother to me when you were passing out, I meant it. You have helped Arendelle in so many ways and it was only natural for Anna, but to me as well. Also Sven and Olaf have been quite depressed since the incident" Elsa was firm, but emotional as well in her speech and Kristoff didn't seem to have a hard time appreciating the kind words of the queen.

"Thank you Elsa. It really means a lot to me. Maybe some breakfast would be good to us all" he finished after hearing Elsa's stomach grumbling. The sisters nodded and they went for the kitchen and the chief was there with a servant the next ones to know of Kristoff's presence and welcomed him warmly and he smiled thankful at them, but made them promise not to reveal anything yet. He wanted to let it go formally and a bit normal. Elsa agreed with him and thought about how they should reveal his return to the kingdom and wondered if Anna would ever let him out of sight again. She giggled for herself at the last thought.

"Maybe we should make a new announcement for them to know soon. The people sure want to know it." Kristoff was speechless, but wasn't sure how to react.

"You don't have to do this. I'm not of that importance to Arendelle. I may be in your council Elsa, but I'm not royalty or engaged to Anna or anything, it's no big deal"

"Many people of Arendelle respect you for how you helped bring back summer and most all of them know about your relationship with Anna, I therefore don't agree" Kristoff nodded his understanding and they all returned to their breakfast.

When they were finished their breakfast Anna and Elsa turned their attention towards him and waited for him to speak anything on his mind. He didn't know what to say, but then remembered he wanted to see Olaf and Sven as well, but he knew at the same time Anna wasn't going to stay away from him one minute that day, but he didn't mind at all. Little didn't Elsa or Anna know that he had listened to their conversation from Elsa's quarters and thought about the possibility and marrying into royalty? Not because he wanted that. Everything was just because he wanted to be with Anna. He wanted to stay with her for all eternity and he remembered the nice feeling of waking up next to her and hoped for many other chances to do so in the future.

They left the dining room to go look for the most likely place for Olaf to hang around at this particular time at day and with his lack of knowledge to what awaited him, he probably wanted to spend time with his reindeer-friend and therefore it wasn't a surprised when they saw him leaving Sven for the time being and stood like he was melting because of his lack of understand. Kristoff didn't understand why everyone seemed to react that way today, but got ready for a hug from Olaf. He had a feeling the snowman would want that and boy was he right. They snowman tackled his leg with all his might and Kristoff bowed down to return the hug and smiled nicely at the snowman when it let go of his leg.

"It's unbelievable. Did Anna prove her love anyway" for being a snowman Kristoff was quite surprised of his ability to acknowledge things fast and just nodded conforming at the snowman and then thought about his old pal Sven.

"Olaf, is Sven in the stables?" Olaf smiled his normally cheerful grin for the first time in many days and waved his sticky hands around with his well-known body language that expressed positive energy.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I want to see him and see how he's doing and hopes he might cheer up if he's as sad as all I've met the last day" Olaf nodded and dragged him towards the stables by the arm and Sven quickly discovered his old friend as he entered the royal stables. The reindeer was fast to get on his feet and stumbled over to Kristoff who held his arms around his friends head in joy as Sven was filled up with joy and Kristoff then took out a carrot for them to share. Both Elsa and Anna found it a bit disgusting, but it was an old habit from their childhood and it didn't seem to be able to stop that habit and they let them stay by each other for a while.

"It's good to see you too buddy! I hope you are doing okay" Kristoff said happily to his animal friend.

"I'm fine now that you are here" Kristoff nodded happy at his reindeer friend as he spoke for Sven. When they finished their usual amusing and funny chat, they all left for supper and Elsa had a arranged a meeting with Anna afterwards where they would discuss a celebration for the return of Kristoff that he didn't knew anything about.

**Sorry for a slow update, but work kept me going all weekend and I didn't got time until last night where I made most of the update. I reach for between 66 and 70 reviews before the next update. You guys are the best and I have a good feeling that I'll hear from you. Your praises means everything to me. See you all soon again.**


	9. Chapter 9 more plans and more surprises

**A/N: I started this chapter before the reviews went on the number because I wanted it to be ready for the weekend even though I'm on shift all days the weekend, so I wanted to make sure it wasn't going to be finished until the end of my holiday. Once again thank you for your support. This is the next last chapter of this story BTW.**

Kristoff sat alone in his room wondering how it come to all this with all these emotional reunions he had been through with Anna, Elsa, Olaf and Sven, but also the servants and all the others he had run into this particular day. He decided to just get himself back into his bed and sleep because he didn't know how long it would be before Anna and Elsa were finishing whatever it was they were doing and he was exhausted from doing nothing.

He got under the blankets and was about to close his eyes when someone knocked on his door. He opened his eyes and sat up on the edge of the bed and looked with wonders towards the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Kristoff. Are you still awake? Can I come in?" he recognized the voice instantly and a smile started to form on his face as he got the door and opened it up and saw Anna's cheerful happy face smiling right at him. He opened his arms for her to get into and she didn't hesitate one moment and he kissed her forehead and then spun her around and sat her down on his bed where he stood and admired her beauty. He seemed to be lost in thoughts for a moment and as he snapped back to reality, he looked at Anna who was giggling at him.

"What's on your mind Kristoff?"

"I just can't believe I ever missed out on your beauty. You're truly one of a kind and the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I will be ever thankful for loving you" Anna got a tear slipping down her cheek and smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you Kristoff. You're truly the best man I've ever met and I love you too" Kristoff then sat down to her and she remembered she had something to ask Kristoff. Actually she had two things, but one thing for Elsa and one for herself.

"Actually Kristoff, I got two things I wanted to ask you if it's okay" Kristoff smiled sincerely at her.

"Of course. What's on your mind feisty-pants?" Anna still found it amazing getting to hear her nickname after so many days of wishing to hear them, but only because he usually was the one who called her that.

"Elsa wanted me to ask you to get to her quarters. I think she has something she wants to talk to you about right now. She didn't say what it was, but it sounded important to her and I also wanted to know if you would mind me sleeping here again? I don't want to leave you yet after so many days without you and so many of soaking my heart and my eyes out of missing you. Please!" Anna was now begging her adorable blue eyes out and she knew Kristoff always had a hard time saying no to her when she put on that look. It was like her eternal ticket to get yes for an answer. Kristoff was about to reason for her to get to her own quarters, but he also enjoyed sleeping with Anna last night and those eyes really became a pain to him because he knew as well how he reacted to those eyes. He sighed in defeat and smiled at her.

"Fine, but I'll go see Elsa right now. I just don't hope she'll mind if she find out" Anna stood up and put her small soft hand on his cheek and smiled confidently at him.

"She won't. Not after how thing have been the last days, you can't tell me you didn't noticed her emotional reaction at seeing you" Kristoff shook his head in agreement. It was surprising to him how Elsa had reacted with a tackling embrace.

"I agree, but I guess I'll see you in a moment" Kristoff planted his lips on Anna's and left the room and Anna swoop off her feet and had a dreaming smile on her face. She was surprised how well he kissed from a guy without dating experience from before their relationship, but only appreciated that she was the one who got to be one smashing lips with him.

Kristoff walked down the halls of the castle and finally reached Elsa's quarters and knocked the door and was granted permission. He then knew she did expect him. He bowed low and smiled at her.

"Drop formalities, I thought we were over that part" Kristoff nodded and took seat in front of Elsa at her desk.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Elsa? Anna thought it was something important" Elsa nodded slowly.

"It is. I wanted to ask if you could do something" Kristoff sat wondering what that could be. Normally she didn't need to ask permission for anything being queen and all, but if it was something she needed to ask permission for, then it had to be something personal or something very special.

"Don't you normally just do things? I mean you are the queen after all" Kristoff realized that he might had sounded a bit stupid until he had said it and was about to speak up again, but Elsa pointed for him to be silent and he did so.

"Yeah, but I felt like I had to ask you about it before I had do something because Anna and I wanted to grand your return to us with a celebration at the castle and it'd seem rude if you were not involved in it" Kristoff in agreement and thankfulness and waited for her continue.

"I just wanted to know if you were up for it? It would mean a lot to Anna. She's been more down than anyone around here after the tragedy" Kristoff did only feel bad about everything happened even though he had nothing to do with the event, he just unfortunate to be the target of Sir Martin and thought that he owed it a bit to Anna. He wasn't very good with balls and celebration, but he also knew it was part of living at the castle and everyone of Elsa's court members would join such celebration so he had no way out of it even if he weren't in a relationship with Anna.

"I guess it'd be fine if it really means that much to Anna and you too. If that's so, then fine by me" Elsa nodded and thanked him.

It seemed like Elsa and Anna already planned most of it with all the papers lying at the side of Elsa's table. He could tell from the writing and such that it wasn't a contract or anything to be signed, and Anna came straight from the room, so it had to be related to the celebration somehow. Kristoff walked back to his waiting princess and smiled when he saw she was already lying under blankets and smiled sweetly in her sleep.

_Anna, you really are one of a kind_ Kristoff thought to himself as he started to undress himself and get ready for getting some well-deserved sleep and well-needed too. When he lay down beside Anna she muttered something in her sleep that seemed to be his name, but it was unclear, but it cleared one thing for him. He just didn't know how to do it and he needed to get some things done first and make sure everything would settle right before trying to do anything stupid because he first had a ball he needed to live through. As much as he felt honoured by having a celebration in his honour he didn't like parties that much and did it mostly because he knew Anna wanted to have a celebration for him and that was one of the reasons he loved her so much. Because she was so kind and caring towards him as she was towards everybody else around her.

Elsa and Kristoff agreed that they would hold the celebration within the next week and Kristoff was told to get some more fancy clothes. He hated the idea of himself dressed up and such, but knew there was no way out it. First of all, Elsa told him she would announce his return to the citizens of Arendelle today and hoped he would say a few words, but since he didn't feel much about it Elsa decided to wait and see if he would change his mind or else just leave it be.

Kristoff walked outside to take a ride, but remembered that he had promised Anna to meet her at her quarter for a special surprise. What is was, he didn't know, but since Anna said it would be so special he couldn't help, but feel excited. He knocked her door several times and even called out her name and when nothing happened he tried the door knot and found out the door was unlocked and found the room empty as well. He was wondering why she wasn't in her room. Maybe he had misunderstood where she wanted to meet him, but before he turned around to leave again, he saw something on her desk that caught his interest. A note. He began to read it.

_Dear Kristoff_

_I know I ask you to meet me here and as much I'd love your company and love you, I asked you to get here so I could get Sven before you did so._

_I'm going to meet up with someone you know very well and Sven would be a great guide and besides that, you know I love his company. I'll be back before it getting dark or so I hope._

_Your beloved Anna._

Kristoff thought deeply. Who did he know whom Sven could help her find? The trolls. She was going to visit his family. He wondered why she would go visit them without taking him along. He decided to leave it be and then he decided to go to town and get some stuff. He might prefer going with Sven or Anna, but decided that since they were both out, then he might as well spend some quality time for himself.

He put on a coat and walked out and was welcomed nicely if someone recognized him and was surprised by all the warm greetings and such. Apparently Anna was lying when she said more people had been taking it hard when he was close to dying not so long ago.

He went inside several shops and thought if he found anything interesting and when he returned to the castle he was surprised to find Sven back. It was weird how time had passed away. He had been away for no less than two hours and now he knew he had to avoid Anna for every cost.

He heard voices from Elsa's office and heard it was the sisters with Kai and Gerda and he made sure he passed the door without any of them notice him and then he sprinted away and heard the door open, but he was fortunately for him out of sight.

He left Anna's room after he put some stuff on her bed. He knew she'd love this surprise and left her room before she had a chance to bust him.

Anna returned shortly after Kristoff had left her room and as she walked in she stood all still. She stood stunned and didn't know what to think. She had walked into her bedroom and found her bed unusually covered with a bucket of flowers and not just any flower. It was roses. With a chocolate and a card. She took it and read it and saw a tear hit the card from her eyes.

_Dearest and most beautiful Anna_

_Roses are beautiful and sweetness is like chocolate, but neither is the beauty and the sweetness of these elements not nearly matching your beauty and sweetness and honoured I feel to stand beside you_

_Your mountain man and your eternal admirer. _

Anna felt like her heart beat a thousand times faster than what was healthy. She knew Kristoff loved her, but that he could be able to keep on surprising her after so many experiences together, she didn't think it would be such a surprise she'd be in for. She felt another tear escaping her eye and left for the floor and she saw it landing on the floor and she dried her and raced off to show Elsa what Kristoff had given her. After that she had a surprise in for Kristoff and she owed him a big kiss.

She showed off the flowers and the rest to Elsa and she stood gasped, but it only got bigger when she read the card with permission from Anna and she was so speechless. Elsa smiled at sweetly at her sister.

"You are very lucky indeed Anna" Elsa said at her sister. Anna nodded in agreement.

"I know Elsa. I know as well as I know that I love you for my sister and I love Kristoff more than I could ever imagine loving a man" Anna embraced her sister and they stayed like that and didn't noticed Kristoff stood by the open door and watched sisters and smiled satisfied.

"I hope we'll get married soon. I can't imagined being without him and don't want anymore suitors" Kristoff's smile didn't disappear from his face, but frowned a bit in shock, but as before when Anna had talked about marriage with him or Elsa, he had a bit more confidence in how to handle the situation and felt confident in how things would turn out. He walked away before they had a chance of busting him for listening by the door.

The next three days went on with preparations went with preparations and personal businesses for Anna, Elsa and Kristoff as well. They got together for talking preparations and such, otherwise they separated for taking care of business and Kristoff spent two whole days figuring out if he really was ready or not for such a thing even though he couldn't turn back now.

Just the day before the celebration they were announcing it to the whole kingdom and Elsa stood up with Anna and Kristoff held each other's hands and smiled confident at the queen who smiled in front of her people.

"Dearest people of Arendelle. I'm greeting you all once again and thank you every one of you for attending my announcement today and this time I have some crazy, but great news for you all. Some time ago we stood here in greed over the loss of my Ice Mater and Deliver, Kristoff Bjorgman, but as a result to the true love between your princess and him he has returned to us and we are celebrating his importance to me and Princess Anna as well as his importance to Arendelle with a celebration party at the castle tomorrow night and you are all invited to attend. Now our Ice Master and Deliver have a few words to say" Kristoff took a deep breath and looked at a confident smiling Anna who nodded for him. She had faith in him and that was all he needed. He stood up and smiled thankful at Elsa as she let the scene to him.

"Thank you Queen Elsa for the kind words and thanks to everyone I've met in the market the last days. You have all been very kind to me and it's an honour to have a celebration in my honour to have a lovely queen who treats me like family, but most importantly I have the best girlfriend in the world in Princess Anna. She is the reason I still can breath and sleep without fearing I won't wake up again and hope you'll honour her tomorrow at the celebration. That's all I have to say" Kristoff stood back and heard applauses and he retreated with Anna and Elsa after Elsa announced the last details.

"Thanks Kristoff" Anna then kissed him hardly on his lips and she put her arms around his neck and he took his around her waist. They went to bed in the different rooms for the first time since Anna got Kristoff back and now Kristoff had it all planned. He just needed to get the last details in order before he would do the dramatic thing in his whole life that had been a crazy one living with only Sven and the trolls and getting chased by wolves and working with his life as case on the ice.

**That's it for now. Next chapter is going to be the last. Thanks for all your support. I just want you to know I don't write for the reviews, but they motivate me more than anything. I hope to see your nice praises. It means a lot to me. See you guys again soon.**


	10. Chapter 10 A big change

**A/N: This is the big end of one of my greatest stories at all time. I have great news for you my loyal readers. I'm going to make a Frozen-story where they go to college in modern time like I have done with Tangled. Thank you for all your lovely support, it has carried me through the last month.**

Kristoff stood in front of Elsa's dorm and took a deep breath before he knocked the door and not long after the door opened and Elsa faced him happily with a cheerful smile on her face. It was the night of the celebration and he just wanted to thank him. He had another thing to talk to Elsa about, but he wanted to wait with that and besides he was too nervous right now to do anything about it. Besides he had promised to help with some ice for the evening, so he had enough to take care of.

The day passed by and Kristoff was getting into his new and fine clothes when a surprising knock hit his door and he wasn't expecting anyone and went to open the door and saw Kai was waiting outside the door.

"Mr Bjorgman, queen Elsa sent me to see if I could offer you any assistance before the celebration starts" Kristoff smiled thankful at the servant who he remembered from the castle gates when he brought Anna back to Hans the time he realized he was falling in love with the princess of Arendelle. Not because her title meant anything to him, because he would have loved Anna no matter if she was princess or peasant. He loved her for her. Kristoff shook his head and excused Kai and he then put on a final touch and fifteen minutes later he was called for a special entrance.

At the ballroom where the celebration were kept, Elsa and Anna stood at the thrones and Kai then cleared his voice for getting the attention of the guests.

"I hereby present to you the evenings special guest. Our celebrity of the day: Kristoff Bjorgman, Ice Master and Deliver of Arendelle" the crowd cheer and looked at the doors as they swung up Anna and Elsa saw a whole different man. His hair was fixed and he looked stunning in the jacket and he walked up towards the royal sisters and both smiled at him as he did his best to walk as graceful as possible.

_Wow, Kristoff is like a whole new guy_ Elsa thought to herself as she turned her attention towards Anna who still had her eyes focused on Kristoff.

I can't believe it. Kristoff is so different and so gorgeous I can't believe it! I'm sure a lucky girl to have him near me and to love me Anna thought dreamily as Kristoff stood in front of the royal sisters and kissed both their hands politely and elegantly and then returned to let the celebration continue. He was surrounded by so many people and was asked so many questions he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. He looked around to see if he could spot Elsa or Anna any places nearby. He tried to stay calm, but knew he'd soon be in need of a break from all this party and thought that now would be a good time to take care of some special business with Elsa about the whole future. He found her talking with some politicians and was about to walk away when she spotted him and smiled at him.

"What is it Kristoff?"

"Can we talk a bit alone Elsa? It's important to me to ask you something in privacy" Kristoff tried to stay calm, but felt he was failing miserably and was just happy Elsa was so fine with him as he was because or else he knew he would never had gotten a chance to be with Anna.

"Of course Kristoff. Excuse me gentlemen" the men bowed at the queen and nodded snobby at Kristoff when Elsa didn't look at them and Kristoff just decided to ignore them and walked out with Elsa as she sat down in front of him in the gardens and waited for him sensing some fright or just some symptoms of not knowing how to explain himself. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled trusting at him.

"Relax Kristoff and just say it as things are. I won't judge you or anything. Trust me" Kristoff nodded and took in a deep breath and then looked confidently at Elsa.

"I know I never should ask you this. You know I love Anna right?" Elsa nodded.

"Of course"

"Good. I know she has been acting strange and she might was desperate all those years ago with Hans" Elsa knew where Kristoff was headed with this as Kristoff kept on going about to ask what she was sure he was.

"I therefore I ask for your blessing to marry Anna. I know you normally ask the father, but since your parents are as my own, then I guess it'd be proper to ask you. I know you might think it's early for Anna and me, but I promise it won't change anything between the two of you" Elsa didn't know what she should say to such a request, Kristoff had been nothing less than caring and lovely towards Anna since he had moved into the castle and Anna loved him with all her heart or else he wouldn't be standing in front of her asking for her blessing, but he'd be miles above them and dead. She knew she could only say one thing.

"You are right about Hans. It was too early for her to marry a man, she had just met him that day after all, but you have known Anna for some time now and you have proved yourself worthy to Anna indeed with your kindness and care towards Anna. I know she'd hate me for the rest of our lives if I said no and I have never had any intentions of saying anything but yes to you. Of course you have my blessing Kristoff" he had always been very careful around her, but something had changed as he embraced her and thanked her. Now he only had to ask Anna if she'd marry him, as he felt sure she'd love to.

"Were you going to ask Anna tonight?" Kristoff nodded confidently.

"I have only felt more and more sure from day to day since I woke up from the dead. Besides I heard you tell Anna I could get your blessing if I asked for it the day you saw me for the first time since my return, but I needed to ask you anyway" Elsa blushed at his comment, but was at the same time happy for way he handled things.

"I guess you better go find her then" Elsa commented and Kristoff nodded and they embraced once again and Kristoff got into the ballroom and saw Anna at the buffet eating some more chocolate as he had expected. He sneaked up behind her and put his hands on each side of her waist and she was shocked, but still seemed surprised calm at the touch. She turned her head to face him and smiled and kissed him hardly with her chocolate filled lips.

"You look so gorgeous tonight Kristoff" Anna said lost in her own thoughts and then realized it and blushed and Kristoff kissed her forehead

"Anna, you look nothing less absolutely beautiful tonight. I don't think anyone and not even Elsa come close to your beauty tonight or even normal" Anna blushed and filled her heart beet twice as fast as normal by the compliments from Kristoff. It was fantastic to have someone like him around.

"Thank you Kristoff. I love you, I truly do"

"I know, Anna. I love you too" she kissed his cheek softly and smiled gently at him.

"What would you say to get some fresh air with me? I want to talk to you about something very important"

"Is anything wrong? Please don't tell me something is wrong Kristoff. I don't like it when you say it like that-" Kristoff hushed the worried princess by placing his pointing finger on her lips to make her stop her speech of worry. Sometimes she seemed a bit dense.

"Why should it be? I just told you I love you, if I said that, then I can't see why anything should be wrong" Kristoff was a guy that made Anna see sense if she was mad or scared or stressed as she seemed to be right now and he also thought he knew the perfect cure for her stress. He took her head with his hands and pressed it closer to his own and made her lips have contact with his own and then he felt her worry melt away in the warm kiss they were sharing.

They walked outside and sat down on a bench in the middle of the garden and admired the stars that stood beautifully over the skies of Arendelle and made the black sky lighten up and Kristoff took Anna's hand in his own and Anna felt it natural for her to lean her head against his shoulder and they sat watching the stars for twenty minutes until Anna felt an urge to ask him something aught or at least very special.

"Kristoff can I ask you something?" Kristoff turned out of the trance he was within and let all other thoughts aside and gave Anna his undivided attention and nodded.

"What's the worst thing you could imagine as things are right now?"

"You mean right now or just now in particular?"

"Just now in particular" Anna said nervous of how her question had been taking.

"I really don't know to be exactly. If it should be anything then I'd say it's losing you and all I hold dear once again"

"I'd say if you ever leave me back like that again then I don't know if get through it. It was the worst thing ever happened to me along with being separated from Elsa through these terrible thirteen years" Anna was starting to get tears in her eyes and Kristoff embraced her and tried his best assure her that it wouldn't happen again and they were safe and happy as things were right now.

"Thanks Kristoff. Thank you for everything you have taught and given me. I thought I knew what true love meant with Hans and I was too blind and too desperate for love to really see what was going on and you and Elsa were both right and I'm just glad Olaf also taught me something about love" Kristoff stood and watched her in wonder of how a snowman was able to know anything about love. He liked Olaf, but wouldn't see him as a love expert like he did with the trolls who raised him.

"Olaf? What did he teach you about love?" Anna had seen it coming, the surprised expression on Kristoff's face said everything needed to be said.

"He told me that love is putting someone else's needs before your own like when you brought me back to Hans and was about to leave me forever for saving me or how I sacrificed myself for Elsa when I completely froze" Kristoff stiffened at the memory and decided that since they had just about the true love, this was the moment. It was now or never.

Kristoff stood up and offered Anna a hand to stand up herself. She smiled and took his hand and then he grabbed it in between his larger hands and looked straight into her beautiful blue eyes that shined like diamonds in the moonlight.

"Anna, I love you and I know you love me. I come to realize the last days that I can't be without you. Your love for me, your true love is literally the reason I'm able to still breath and live as I do today and can't find a better time to ask you this I'm about to ask you than tonight because it doesn't and shouldn't be waited to be said anymore. Princess Anna of Arendelle, my lovely feisty-pants, I want to ask you be mine forever. To say it clearly: will you marry me, Anna?" then he bowed to his knee and took out a box where she saw a beautiful blue diamond similar to her eye colour shine and took her hand to her heart in shock of what juts happened. Kristoff had just asked her to be Mrs Anna Bjorgman as she had dreamt to be for some time. How could she no? She couldn't and wouldn't for anything in the world. She smiled dreamily at him and knew there was only one word proper for an answer.

"Yes Kristoff. Of course I'll marry you" Kristoff then took out the ring and placed it on her left hand ring finger and Anna admired the beautiful ring she had been given and at last she bowed down to level Kristoff and kiss him with all the passion and she love she thought she posseted.

They locked eyes and saw only pure and natural love and kissed each other again and then decided to go and tell Elsa. What Anna didn't know was that Kristoff already had asked for her blessing, that he had actually decided to wait and let Anna get surprised with as well as the time she went for Elsa's blessing after Hans had proposed to her.

Elsa smiled when she saw Anna and Kristoff nearing her and saw their attentions were headed towards her and she excused herself once again and when they met each other Anna had a sparkle in her eyes that Elsa didn't miss out on and smiled happy at Kristoff who nodded.

"Elsa I wondering if you'd bless a marriage with Kristoff? I know it is true love and not like that time with Hans?" Anna was almost asking in a pleading voice. Elsa giggled and so did Kristoff and it didn't gone by Anna's notice. Her attention turned back towards Elsa.

"Have you given him blessing?" Elsa nodded and Anna embraced her sister warmly.

"Thanks Elsa. It means the world to me!" Elsa smiled sweetly at her little sister.

"I know it and that's why I bless your marriage, because I have faith in your suitor" Kristoff nodded thankfully. Then Elsa caught everybody's attention and Kristoff felt a bit dizzy when everyone turned attention towards her. Anna then held him close to her and made sure he felt comfortable.

"Everybody, I have to ask for your undivided attentions. I have an important announcement to make. On behalf of my sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle and her boyfriend Kristoff Bjorgman have just gotten engaged" Everybody cheered for the couple and Kristoff and Anna smiled happily at each other and everyone shouted for them to kiss each other and Kristoff looked in wonder at Anna who nodded for him to just go with it and so he did and they kissed sweetly.

**This is NOT the end. I know I said so in my A/N at the start of the chapter, but was a JOKE. I have 1 chapter more for you where it'll be the celebration of the wedding. Hope to see some reviews. It's a reward to you for being so great followers. See you again before the end of the week for the last chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 You do as I do?

**A/N: as promised I got chapter 11 for you amazing guys! I'm glad to inform you that I'll be back soon with more Frozen-fiction. Next I'm going modern with their lives in college. It'll be in the end the month or the start of March. But here comes the grand celebration.**

It has been weeks since Kristoff had popped the question to Anna. Ever since that date it was announced, all of Arendelle had started to help the happy couple get ready for the big day. Anna wanted to be married as soon as possible and even as Kristoff and Elsa tried to reason her, she was determined and Kristoff soon gave in knowing that she wouldn't let anything get in her way and that was one of many things he absolutely loved her for.

Now they have reached the big day the whole kingdom had looked forward to and Anna and Kristoff sat in their rooms getting the last preparations done before they would be ready to meet each other at front of the aisle and say the two lines they couldn't wait to spell out.

Elsa was helping Anna in her room and Elsa admired Anna in her pure white bride dress as she was more stunning than she could ever imagine anyone be at their wedding and Elsa couldn't help but feeling proud of her sister and she slipped a few tears of happiness hoping Anna wouldn't notice since she was a very protective little sister and unfortunately for Elsa, Anna did notice Elsa's tears and looked concerned at Elsa. Even though it was hard for Elsa to give up Anna to Kristoff, she was happy that she had to let Anna go to such a true man, someone who she could be sure would take care of her sister properly and treat her like a person and not a object for satisfaction or to look good in a certain someone's arm. Not Kristoff. Kristoff she knew was a man she could trust to care for Anna, as she truthfully deserved. The thing was just that they haven't known each other for so long even though they were siblings.

"Elsa are you all right? Please don't cry" Elsa took her in an embrace and dried off her tears and looked at Anna.

"It's nothing, really. I just feel so happy for you and yet afraid that this will distance us again even though you and Kristoff both told me otherwise. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret blessing this marriage and Kristoff is truly a man I trust and such, I just want to be with all your life as well" Anna smiled and kissed her sisters cheek. That was something she only did when it something special and they embraced again.

"You'll always have a special place in my heart, married to Kristoff or not. I want to be marry him by all my heart, but nothing will change between us, I promise you that much Elsa"

"Thank you Anna, that really means a lot to me. I love you"

"I love you too Elsa"

"Now I think we should get you ready for your wedding, it's your big day and I suppose you want to look your best" Anna giggled and turned around with a nod and led Elsa continue her preparations.

In another room in the same castle another person sat with all the same nerves if no less than Anna had. Kristoff had just gotten in his jacket and Olaf was helping him as he was named best man and Sven was named ring bearer and as much as he loved Anna, he wasn't the most confident guy and never had been and he therefore feared Anna couldn't be provided properly and end up leaving him in the future, but then he thought back to the fact that Anna was the one who proved the true love that saved him from death and he remembered how she had reacted when she saw him the first night after his return and how peaceful she slept in his arms the following morning as well.

They walked up to aisle where they were waiting for the organist to play _here comes the bride_ and so many thoughts ran through Kristoff's head at the moment. So many things would change about his life with this marriage. He'd be Prince Consort Kristoff Bjorgman by title and it would mean he'd have to take etiquette lessons and attends more meetings than the ones he was having being member of Elsa's council and he already was scareed, but knew that he could get through and manage, for Anna and for their happiness and besides Anna he knew Elsa would support him and he had two other personal supporters to cheer him up if he needed so with Sven and Olaf who were great friends, but most important he'd be able to have Anna for himself and didn't need to be so tense whenever someone came trying to claim her hand in marriage. She'd be Anna Bjorgman and just the thought sent chills down his spine, but he knew he was walking into a bright future, if not a frozen heart or a poisoned body could tear them apart then he couldn't imagine what would and besides their bounding were so great that only death seemed optional to him if Anna should leave his side or he should leave hers, but he hoped more than anything that there would go a long time before that would happen.

He sat down with Olaf besides him putting a comforting stick on his side and smiled cheerful.

"It'll be great Kristoff, don't doubt anything at all" Kristoff smiled at Olaf's optimistic view on life and also knowing he was right. He couldn't imagine Anna would say no when they stood besides each other at the aisle.

Before they knew Sven was walking up with the rings and stood besides the two excited and nervous friends he treasured.

But before they knew it, they took their thoughts to whole different things as the organ started to play the tunes everyone in the church had waited for and Kristoff stood up as Olaf did and stood a bit behind Sven as Elsa walked Anna up to the aisle. Normally it was a job for the father, but since their parents died ages ago and Anna had denied the idea of Kristoff walking her up himself, Elsa was the only one left to do so. Anna was determined to let Elsa have that honour and she was more than grateful the day Anna had offered her to do so. When Kristoff laid eyes on Anna he was about to faint.

_Wow, she is beautiful. She always is, but this is beyond anything I've ever seen_ Kristoff thought as Anna was wearing a dreamy smile on her face showing her pure and lovely emotions, she was so ready to get married and to the perfect man in her eyes. Elsa let go of Anna and Kristoff kissed her cheek and she stood beside him as the priest started his speech. Elsa sat down and smiled proudly at her little sister. Olaf sat beside her and hugged his sticky arms around him close to beak out his happy emotions and saw the trolls was close to cry as well, especially Kristoff's adoptive mother Bulda looked she could sob anytime soon and felt some happy tears threatening to leave her eyes as well.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join the celebration of Princess Anna of Arendelle and Ice Master Kristoff Bjorgman in marriage. May I have the rings?" Sven then walked forward and sat the pillow in front of Kristoff still holding it with his mouth as Kristoff took her rings and gave Anna the one his size and turned attention back to the priest. After a long talk about how God had them meant to be, the priest turned attention towards Kristoff.

"I thereby ask you, Kristoff Bjorgman, do you take Princess Anna, whom stands beside you, to be your beloved wife? Will you love her? Comfort her? Stick by her in health and disease and be faithful to as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Kristoff said more than confident than he had ever said anything before in his entire life. Anna felt her heart beat much faster as Kristoff said so and then the priest turned his attention towards her and she smiled sweetly at him as he looked nicely at her and ask her.

"I thereby ask you, Princess Anna of Arendelle, do you take Kristoff Bjorgman, whom stands beside you, to be your beloved husband? Will you love him? Comfort him? Stick by him in health and disease and be faithful to as long as you both shall live?" Anna had never been surer of anything in her life and answered.

"I do" Kristoff felt an unfamiliar heartbeat inside him when Anna declared her love for him and then they were asked to turn direct attention towards each other and they smiled so happy at each other and first Kristoff slipped the ring the trolls had made for their wedding with the initials A + K inside them around her ring finger on her left hand and she slipped the ring she had in his ring finger on his left hand and the priest got ready for the final of his speech.

"If anyone is against this marriage, they must speak now or live forever in silence" after a minute where everyone just sat down not protesting or anything, they declared it would be fine to continue.

"By the power invested in my by God himself, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Kristoff then lifted the veil away from Anna's face and they kissed each other passionately and the crowd cheered wildly and Sven lost the pillow in happiness. They turned around and took each other by the arm as the priest presented the newly married couple.

"I hereby present to you, Mr and Mrs Kristoff Bjorgman" everyone clapped and cheered as they walked down from the aisle and out to the front doors where most of Arendelle waited and cheered just as loudly as they did inside the church and Anna and Kristoff raced off from the rice that was thrown on them and they were now on their way to the huge party they were keeping at the castle grounds where every citizen of Arendelle were invited and they could enjoy their first night as a married couple.

When every guest arrived at the castle, they started with buffet and such. They were congratulated by everyone, even Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel of Corona who had been in the church as well came and congratulated them as they had a similar story of how they fell in love with each other and were closely related as cousins from their mother's relation as sisters.

After some time when most people were gathered, Kristoff did something he never thought he would do. He clanged his glass and got ready to make a speech.

"I'm not used to this, but I thought I needed to say a few things. Thank you everyone for attending me and Anna's big day and I couldn't be any happier than I am right now since I got to thank you Elsa for giving the best possible bride ever and I promise, sister-in-law, I'll take great care of her" Elsa nodded her thanks and everyone applauded and Anna got up and kissed him hard. Now it was Elsa's turn to give a little speech.

"Like Kristoff said, thank you everyone to attending my little sister and her husbands great day and I personally want to thank you Kristoff for everything you've done for Arendelle and everything you've done for me and mostly for Anna. It's a pleasure knowing that I can trust my sister with someone as you, no one could provide her a better husband than you" applause were heard all around the area for the queen's speech and Kristoff embraced her and kissed her cheek in gratitude.

The party went on and some of the guest got drunk and other just got tired as the night started to fall over Arendelle where Sven and Olaf was getting so tired that they almost wanted to get some sleep, but when it came to cake eating and Kristoff and Anna stuffed it down each other and laughed as some of the cake hit their cheeks and they were close to start a food fight.

After that, the highlight of the evening came for the new married couple. The dance floor was cleared for Anna and Kristoff to get full attention from the crowd as the music started to play. Kristoff put one hand on Anna's waist and took her hand in his other one as Anna used her last hand to put on Kristoff's shoulder and then they danced slowly and lovely over the dance floor and everyone could see the pure and true love that was flying among them.

Kristoff was just staring dreamily into Anna's beautiful blue eyes and she was staring just as dreamily into Kristoff's brown eyes and she leaned her head into his chest as she kept following her husband's steps on the dance floor.

_How lucky I am. I was too desperate and even though all that, he still loves me so much, I can't believe my luck has taken me here_ Anna thought to herself as Kristoff was in very similar thoughts.

_Wow, Anna is so beautiful and caring and has a pure heart and she had satisfied herself with me, I can't express how grateful I am, she really has proven she knows what true love is and that she has true love for is just great knowing. I want to be hers forever_ Kristoff thought as they stopped dancing applauding and let others dance with them. Anna started her second dance with a special partner, she practically dragged Olaf onto the floor and lifted him to her level and he really enjoyed it. Kristoff was about to get himself a drink before taking a second dance as he was poked on his shoulder and saw a smiling and beautiful Elsa smiling at him. He smiled and knew he owed her so much and actually had wanted to dance with her.

"Can I have this dance Elsa?" Kristoff asked as he bowed and offered his hand to her. Elsa giggled at his graciously offer and took it and was led by her Ice Master onto the dance floor and Anna smiled happily when she saw Kristoff and Elsa dance and Elsa smiled back knowing how happy her sister was at the moment.

The evening just went on and soon every tired guest went home and Anna was carried into their room bridal style by Kristoff and they laid down at the bed and dressed into night clothes and fell asleep in each others arms and never had true love been more beautiful in the kingdom of Arendelle.

**This was it for this story. I reached almost 80 reviews in 10 previous chapters and I thank every one for reviews, guest reviews as user reviews. I will be back soon with more Frozen-stories and hope to see as much reviews as in this story. See you guys and girls again soon.**


End file.
